The Mystery of Roxanne
by katie 996
Summary: Left on the door step 16years previous, everything about Roxanne's past is a mystery. So when she discovers that Magneto is involved in her past, it only makes her more determined to get to the bottom. better than it sounds  i hope :L  enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay, so this is my first ever FanFiction, so I hope to do well. Reviews are highly appreciated! I need to improve in every way possible! and I rated it T just in case as I havent actually planned it yet. I have an idea, and i'm going to flow with it.**

**I own none of the character, except for Roxanne, but everything else is the works of the wonder full men and women at marvel! so all credits go to them for making a rocking comic/film/tv program and sparking my imagination!**

_The year is 1995. A young mother carries a tiny baby along the street, in a way that suggests she knows nothing of children. She carries on walking until she reaches a large gate, with a security system she was sure had not yet been invented. She let out a long sigh before putting the tiny baby, who was only just stirring from her sleep, into a small basket, which had conveniently been put there hours before. She looked around her to see if anyone had noticed, before pressing an alarm which would sound at the large mansion beyond the gates. Then, with out a second glance at the child, the women swiftly walked away._

I move my head away from the Professor.

"That's enough!" I say sternly, but as politely as I could. The Professor nods at me, to show he understands, but I new for that short second that it just lead to more questions. _Who was this woman? Was she my mother? Why did she drop me off at the institute instead of an orphanage?_ And most importantly, well, at least for me. _Does this mean I'm going to be a mutant? _I couldn't help but be slightly excited at the thought. I mean, I have lived at the institute for nearly 17 years and had shown no types of mutant ability. It wasn't exactly a treat to see all the other students here flaunt their powers and being the only one with nothing. I knew from the Professor that I had been left on the door step, what we didn't know was _why._ If it hadn't have been for the Professors sheer kindness, I was certain that I would have been sent to an orphanage, plus, the Professor could never resist a challenge, and mine was the perfect challenge for him. Although it had been more difficult than he first thought, because he has come to the conclusion shortly after my 7th birthday, that I have no memories before my abandoning, although I was near to my first birthday.

"I think that's enough for this evening, Roxanne. If you would like to return to you room." He said his hand gesturing to the door at the same time as it opened. I sighed as I stood up and walked to the door. Just before leaving I turned and said,

"Thank you for everything Professor". Then I left the room, the doors closing automatically as I did. I walked down the long corridors, reaching the elevators within minuets and waited for it to arrive. I folded my arms over my chest, and started tapping my foot, a nervous habit I've had my whole life. When the elevator finally arrives, it makes that annoying "ding dong" noise and the doors open to reveal a very excited Kitty.

"Oh-ma-gawd Roxy, I've looking for you everywhere!" she says, grabbing my arm and yanking me into the elevator.

"I told you, Kitty, the Professor told me to see him after school" I say, pressing the number to the ground floor, I was suddenly in need of one of Kurt's sandwiches, and he was most definitely going to be there.

"Yeah, I know. But, you like, totally missed the best news ever!" she said, practically yelling with her own excitement. But then she looked at me, her expression suddenly serious. "But you have to promise not to tell." She paused

"Of course I won't tell what kind of friend would do that?" she smiled at that, happy about my loyalty, but also knew that I meant what I said. "so… go on.." I said, egging her on to reveal this big secret. She took a deep breath, before gushing it out in one mono-word.

"Lanceaskedmeout!" I looked at her, having no idea what she had just said. She sighed, but opened her mouth to repeat herself, when the elevator suddenly opened to reveal an extremely pissed Rogue. Kitty looked at me before muttering "we'll talk later" and leaving the elevator swiftly, practically walking through the partially closed doors. Lucky Kitty, she gets to do stuff like that. I could tell from the way Rogue was presented herself, that I was the last person she wanted to see. And couldn't help but agree with her. I just hoped this elevator would suddenly drop to the ground so this treacherous journey would end…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, So I noticed my last chapeter was tooo small, so I filled this one out a bit more to make up for it! Reviews are highly appreciated! **

**Chapter 2**

As soon as the doors had completely closed, Rogue started.

"Still trying to figure out why _mommy _left you?" she said, a smirk playing at her lips. I ignored her, not wanting to play into her death trap. She could be SUCH a bitch at times. "ha-ha-ha, your silence speaks litres…" she giggles. I, however, sighed.

"It's _volumes_ you moron." I said, emphasising the word volumes. She rolled her eyes.

"What- eva Miss Perfect." She said, tapping her foot. What Rogue didn't realise was the fact that she was giving off a major presence that she was extremely pissed off. Most probably because I put her down in such a simple way, like usual. An awkward silence took over, I couldn't help but smirk. The next time the elevator opened, Rogue got out and walked down the corridor like she owned it. That was until Jamie tripped her. I burst out in a fit of giggles. How I loved that kid, whether he meant to do it or not, it was still funny. The doors closed as Rogue launched into her alienation of Jaime, whom was struggling to keep a straight face. As soon as the door shut, I let out a long sigh. It wasn't that I hated Rogue; she just made it entirely impossible to take a liking to her. For some reason, when she joined the institute, she had an instant dislike for me, but I had never found out why. At long last, the doors opened at the ground floor. I took off, my stride confident as ever as I made my way to the kitchen. Like I predicted, Kurt was in there making, well, I have no idea what…

"Hey, well if it isn't my favourite blue boy" I say, winking at him and lifting myself to sit on one of the counters. Kurt sighed.

"Such flattery comes when someone wants a sandwich" Kurt replies, rolling his dark blue eyes at me.

"Ooh you know me so well" I give him one of my award winning smiles, and his expression softens for a few seconds.

"The usual?" he asks, getting the ingredients ready.

"Yes please." I start to study Kurt. He was only a year or two younger than me, and if it wasn't for the fact that the boy was blue all OVER, he would seriously have been cute. Also, the fact that he had a tail was not the most flattering feature. Thank GOD, the professor had created a watch that meant he could come to school and look NORMAL. Not that I'm not against Kurt or anything, he was extremely sweet to me. it's just that fact he was BLUE and FURY. Not normal, even for a mutant. But, I guess there were stranger things.

"Bon appétit mademoiselle" Kurt says, smiling up at me. I take the first bite, and moan as the sheer deliciousness seduces my taste buds.

"Oooh, Kurt, this is sooo. Good." I say, jumping down from the counter and giving him a small peck on the cheek. "You should open your own sandwich shop or something?" I say, putting on my flirtatious voice. I couldn't be certain, but from the way Kurt ducked his head so his hair fell over his face, it seriously looked as if he was hiding a blush from me..? Interesting. Just then, Evan walked in. I turned and gave him my full attention, mainly so Kurt could recover.

"Well if it isn't Daniels. Surprised to see you in a kitchen. I thought you thought it was… how you say, "women's work"" I say, air quoting the last part. Evan groaned.

"Am I ever going to live that down?" I laugh, and Evan joins in.

"Nope, at least not in this lifetime." I say winking at him. "anyways, I gotta go." I say, turning around to look at Kurt. "cheers for the sandwich" I turned and swiftly walked out the room. I was on a mission.

I found Kitty sitting in her room, music a blaze, tapping away on her laptop. My guessing she was doing next weeks work already…

"So, Miss Kitty Pryde, you still need to tell me your secret" I say, shutting the door behind me. Kitty blushed. Wow. I made two people blush in the matter of what, 10 minutes. Must be a record.

I take a seat on the edge of her bed and she releases a sigh.

"You're not going to be happy…" she says, looking me.

"Didn't stop you before…" I say, lifting an eyebrow.

"okay." She stopped, obviously debating how to start off. "Basically" she began "at lunch, while you were off flirting with the entire foot ball team" I started to giggle silently. That was a good moment. "Lance came over and we started talking. And then out of the blue, we kissed. And he asked me out and I said yes." She said, the last part in a rush. My jaw dropped to the floor. There were MANY reasons why I could see that this was a doomed relationship. "Don't give me THAT look!" Kitty yelled, putting her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but did you just say you were DATING Lance Alver?" I said, trying not to laugh. Kitty just nodded her head at me, taking a small peek at me through her hands. I just shook my head, keeping a straight face as I said, "whatever gets you threw the day, sweet cheeks" before getting up and leaving. So my bestfriend was dating the enemy. Interesting…

I walked back up to my room. As usual, Amara was sitting in out room, playing with fire. Literally. As much as I loved the girl, she sure was a health hazard.

"Hey, hey. Hey!" Amara called to me, not looking over, but keeping her eyes firmly on the small magma like ball that was floating above her hands. "I just learnt this, isn't it cool?" she asked, still not looking over at me.

"Yeah.. Just don't drop the thing…" I say, walking over to my bed and lying on it. I turned and picked up my current favourite book, The Hunger Games. What a better way to distract your self from life, than to read a book based of killing people and surviving?

Next morning was like all the others. A hectic mess. Everyone was crowding into the, quite frankly, small dinning room. Considering the amount of people who lived here (and the amount of people Jaime had accidently multiplied himself into), there was no way we would fit. But we always did, which was the amusing part. I walked over to the "mysterious" one we call Logan, or wolverine (depending on his mood). He was flicking through the channels on the small flat screen that hanged off the wall in the corner of the dinning room.

"Anything interesting?" I ask, looking at the images as they flashed past my eyes.

"If they were interesting, do you think I would be flicking through, bub?" we asked in an annoyed tone. I sighed and walked off. There was no reasoning with HIM in this mood. I picked up my bag as I got near the door, no one would notice if I left a little early? It's not like I rode to school with anyone anyway.

I walked out the door and crossed over to the garage. I used the small keypad on my keys to open the garage. As soon as the door started to open, I slid under and started to look for my motorbike.

There, in the corner, was my shiny red motor. I didn't read much into vehicles, but it was perfect to lug my petit figure around to the places I wanted. I climbed on and started it, listening to the quite purr it made. After revving it a few times, I lifted my feet up and was off.

I was early enough that parking into the car park was fairly easy, but almost packed. I park the bike and started to make my way into the building. I had only just walked through the door when a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me into the supply cupboard. Instantly, a devilish, but sexy, smile played on my lips….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ;)

He doesn't turn the lights on, but that's perfectly fine with me. At least I know it's him, because he keeps whispering sweet messages into my ear.

"I love you, without you, my life would be incomplete!" he said, in a husky whisper. I voice was like silk, smooth and cool. I giggled.

"If only that were true…" I say, leaving the sentence hanging, but knowing I have him hanging onto every word. I giggle again, but plant a kiss onto his lips, staying there long enough to tease him, but to show him that I'm in control. Slowly I back out of the cupboard and out the door. Soon, I'm back on route, making my way down to the corridor, towards my locker. When I finally reach it, I see that he has only left 100's of small hearts stuck on the out side of it. I got plenty of wolf whistles as I opened my locker, but I took no notice. This was a regular occurrence for me at school, but this was the first he had ever sent. I was hoping he was going to be original and sweep me off my feet like he had only moments ago, but apparently not. I got my books out of my locker and made my way to my first lesson of the day – English.

By the time it was lunch, all Kitty could talk about was who sent my new secret messages. Normally, they were as clear as anything, usually because I had done some intense flirting with them the day before, but from Kitty's point of view, it could have been anyone. That was the only good thing about our relationship, nobody knew. I finished eating the sandwich Kurt had so generously made for me this morning, and made my way back into the building with Kitty following close behind.

"I don't know why you're taking such an interest in this. It's probably one of the guys I flirted with many times before, showing me that he's still interested…" I say. Kitty giggled.

"I highly doubt it!" I turned around to face her, my mind full of questions. I put my hands on my hip,

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" I say, starting to tap my feet. Kitty just started to walk again. I followed her, still waiting for an answer.

"Well…" she said pausing to make me suffer. " I made it my task of the day to go round and ask EVERYONE you have ever flirted with to see who it was. Turns out, it was none of them…" she said letting her words drag on. I started to bit my lip, but stop as soon as Kitty turned to look at me. I could NOT let her see me doing that; she'll know there's something up. And that's not good news. Luckily for me, lover boy chose the right moment to interrupt.

"Pryde!" Lance yelled, picking her up from behind and twirling her around like a three year old. As soon as Lance stopped, Kitty jumps on him, going for a full make out session.

So mush for being a secret.

I felt a rush by my side and knew the dick they call "quicksilver" was by my side.

"You know, you look so much better from behind" Pietro said, giving approving noises from behind. I groaned internally. _Seriously, right now?_ I said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You know, _Pietro_, I may not be as quick as you," I said. He let out a small laugh, as if to show that this was more than the truth, "but I can sure as hell chop your balls off before you find them" my voiced raised at the end, however it worked a treat, and Pietro face was a picture of pure fury, even Lance and Kitty stopped from making out to start laughing. I turned and made my way back. Great way to put the "men" back in there place, shame I never play faire…

For the rest of the day, I had a smile on my face. There was nothing like the good feeling after knocking Pietro down a step or two. After class, I made my way back to my bike. Unfortunately, Bobby was waiting for me. If I had to guess why Rogue hated me the most, his name popped into mind. I looked at him, he hadn't noticed me yet. Should I run back into school?

Too late. He looked over and waved. As much of a nice guy he was, he was a little too much.

"Hey Roxy" he said, giving me this fantastic smile that made most girls knees buckle at the sight of. There was no doubt, Bobby Drake was one cool guy, quite literally too.

"Hey, Bobo" I said, purposely using the nickname he hated so much. He grimaced.

"Yeah, Xavier wanted to speak with you." He said before turning and walking to meet Jamie and the rest of the gang. I sighed. Yeah, I liked Bobby, but he was usually the source of all my problems at the institute. I hoped onto my bike, turning the engine on in the process. Then, in one swift moment, I turned my bike and was making my home in the fast lane.

I was the first one home for once; unusual considering Jean and Scott were normally always home before anyone else. I made my way up the stairs to the double doors of the mansion. It was eerily quite. Well it was until storm coming running through.

"I cannot believe you did that Logan!" she yelled in out rage. Turning to face him with such anger, you could see the lightning bolts forming in her brain.

"Sorry, bub, but I thought I was doing the right thing!" he yelled right back in his husky deep voice, equally as angry as Storm.

"For who? _You?_" she yelled in such out rage. She didn't either bother waiting for a response. Instantly a gust of wind flowed into the room, lifting her right of her feet and over the balcony above, just so she could get into her room. Finally, Logan registered that I was there.

"What d'ya what, bub?" he ask, his eyes staring daggers into me.

"Nothing…" I muttered, before running up the stairs towards the elevator. Everyone at the institute knew that Logan had the hots for Storm, except for Storm of course. She saw him as an aggravating man who had made it her task to make her life difficult. The sooner those to got together, the better. I pressed the button for the elevator, only then hearing the doors of the mansion open and the rest of the crowd finally coming home. The doors made there nose and opened, and I slid in. it was quicker than normal making my way up to the Professors apartment at the top of the mansion, probably because the others had only just arrived home. But within a few minutes, I was stepping out of the elevator, making my way towards his office. I raised my hand to knock, but Professor simply opened the door with his mind and gave me one of his rare smiles. But his eye deceived him. I could tell he was about to tell me something huge, but it was only the tip of a very large iceberg…

**oooh, so what is the professor hiding? **

**the suspense is killing me too! **

**guess your just going to wait for the next chapter ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the Professors office and sat down at the chair he was gesturing towards. I looked at him, waiting for him to start. He took a long breath before he began.

"I consulted with Cerebro whilst you were at school." He said, looking at me with those eyes. I waited. "It seems to me, that the odds are against you." I cock my head, to show I was waiting for him to continue. He sighed. "It seems that you don't carry the mutant genes" he said, not looking directly in my eyes. He was lying to me.

"I can still live at the institute, can't I?" I asked, as if that was the biggest problem of my life. The Professor nodded.

"Of course you may Roxanne, but you shall not attend classes with the other student any more. Instead, you shall continue with your school work." I was about to object, but thought better of it. Instead, I simple nodded and got up to leave.

"Thanks for every thing Professor." I muttered as I walked out the door, hanging my head. As soon as the doors closed behind me, I let the anger soak in. _how could he lie to me? _I sighed. I didn't know whether he was lying to me about being a mutant or something else. For all I knew, he was telling the truth to me, but not telling me something else which was more important. All I knew was that I needed to find out the truth. Soon.

But there was nothing for me to do right now, but to go to my room and start the work my teachers had set for me.

By the time Beast was calling everyone to dinner (yet another blue guy, but nothing like Kurt. He scarily resembled an actual beast, but he had a heart of god and was excellent at making you feel better), I had finished all my work and read the rest of The Hunger Game and started the next book in the series, Catching Fire. I ran down the stairs, not having the patience to use the elevator because everyone would be using it at this time. I reached the bottom in record time and made my way to the dinning room. What I saw didn't surprise me in the slightest. Jamie had multiplied himself around 10 times, most probably walked into the side of the table, Rogue was yelling at Bobby again. Amara and Roberto were showing off there fire skills by playing pass the orb of fire, and so on. Everyone was taking advantage of their powers. Except for Kurt that is. He was sitting in the middle of the room, looking absolutely normal in a crowd of nutters. Well he did until his tail popper up from under the table. I rolled my eyes, and went in. I wouldn't be eating if I stood by the door all night…

I went to bed that night way before anyone else. But, I just couldn't get to sleep. I was still awake when Amara came to be, several hours after me. I could here her gentile snores when she finally drifted off to sleep. I sat up and sighed. There was obviously no way I was getting any sleeps tonight…

I woke up to Amara yelling at my head. I groaned, I had finally fallen asleep at around 5am and felt like hell this morning. I quickly got up and dressed. Then bounced out the door after Amara. For the little sleep I had gotten, I felt surprisingly well. Better than normal in fact. I made my way down to the dinning room, knowing fully well that all the food would be gone and the room would be nearly clear.

"see ya later, Roxy" Amara yelled as she walked out the door. I knew now that I was definitely the last one. I sighed and made my way out. No point searching for a breakfast that wasn't going to be there. I got to the garage to find that Scott and Jean were sitting in Scott's car. No doubt the Professor had told his most promising students about.

"I'm so sorry about your powers." Jean yelled over as Scott started the engine. I nodded to show I had herd and climbed onto my bike. I started the engine and left before them.

By the time I made it to school, I came to the conclusion that being at the institute was doing more damage to my ego than good. I mean, what could be more ego busting than believing you're a mutant for nearly 17 years, only to find out that you're, in fact, normal. I hopped off my bike and made my way into school. I had only been at my locker for a few moments when I felt a gush of wind at my side. Pietro.

"What?" I asked my tone bitter than usual.

"Well, if you're going to speak like that, maybe I won't tell you the horrific news." He said, looking very smug of him self. He reminded me of a man who just won the lottery.

"Fine, what do you want, Pietro?" I asked, adding a little sugar to my voice.

"Much better." He said, smiling as I played along. He looked at me for a long time. I was just about to tell him to take a god damn freaking picture, when he spoke. "Xavier is lying to you." He said softly, obviously not wanting any one to hear. I slammed my locker, giving him my full attention.

"I gathered that one." I said, annoyed that he hadn't told me anything new.

"Not what I meant." He said shaking his head. "Look, come with me after school. I can explain fully without being over heard." He said looking around to make a point.

"Fine, but I'm going on my bike" I said walking off. I sighed. I mean, if the Professor wasn't going to give the answers, maybe Pietro will?

**Could Pietro have the answers she needs, or is he just tricking her?**

**find out in the next chapter ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

After school, I saw Pietro sitting in his truck type car. I had no idea what he was driving, but the rest of the brother hood were there. He waved at me and started the engine. I jumped onto my bike a followed suit. He led me through a series of roads. So many that I forgot the way. _Great one. Now I'm lost._ I thought to myself.

Soon we were out of the city and into a sort of country lane. I followed the car/ truck thing closely. But I was getting tired of the journey, my butt was going numb for being still for so long. But as soon as I thought this, the car/truck thing turned off onto a dirt track. It only made riding the bike a little harder. And then they stopped. I turned off my engine and glared at Pietro. He climbed out of the truck and within a space of a blink, he was by my side, offering me his hand.

"Me lady," he said, slightly bowing but still offering me his hand. I pushed his hand away and got off my bike.

"Spill. Now." I said. I wanted to find out what this was about, and go home. Pietro sighed and pointed his hand to the small, run down house. _Did they LIVE there?_ I thought, actually disgusted at this petit house. I guess living at a posh mansion does that to you. I walked up to the door, but Pietro had already beaten me to it. He opened it and ushered me in. I walked in. The place was a mess. Clothes, cutlery, take away cartons thrown everywhere.

_Ew._

Instantly, Lance started to clean up the mess. Thank god. Pietro took my hand and lead me up the stairs. There were three flights, and he led me up all of the them and into a large spotless room at the top. I looked around, from the entry room down stairs; I gathered that the place was a tip. I looked at Pietro surprised and he suppressed a smug grin.

"Down to business then?" he asked, sitting down on a four poster bed in the centre of the room. I nodded, and sat next to him. "Right. You see the thing is, Xavier's been lying to you." He said, again

"I thought we gathered that?" I said rolling my eyes, getting ready to leave.

"You're a mutant!" he yelled out quickly before I could leave. He definitely had my attention now. I turned around.

"What?" I asked. May as well play along…

"Xavier's preventing your abilities from coming through. He's scared you wont be able to take the power, that you'll do more damage than good." He said quickly, as if running out of time. "Magneto…" he started. I just nodded, now I knew why he wanted me here.

"Magneto wants me." I said so simply, that Pietro looked shocked.

"I guess you could put it like that…" he began. I sighed. I started to walk out the door, having had enough of this game. But someone stopped me. I had never seen Magneto, but I could tell from first glance that this, was in fact, the man him self. He looked an awful lot like Pietro, just older. They both had the unusual silver hair and blue eyes.

Looks like I'm not getting out here anytime soon.

"Sit." Magneto said in a commanding voice. I did as he said, no questions asked. I could see Pietro giving me a questioning gaze from the corner of my eye. I just kept my eyes on Magneto. There was no way I was going to defy him when I didn't have anything to fight back with. "Xavier is making sure your great power is hidden from you." He started.

"And what would that be?" I said, finding my voice at last. Beside me, Pietro let out a long sigh.

"More than anyone can imagine…"

My bike rolled up the gravel path to the mansion. My mood was thunderous thanks to Magneto. I didn't believe him one tiny bit, but, from what he said, it did make a lot of sense. I mean, why would that women drop me off at the institute if she didn't believe I was a mutant. There must have been something wrong with me as a child to make her abandon me. I parked my bike next to Scott's convertible and stormed into the mansion. Professor was waiting for me in the lobby with Storm by his side. His face was as angry as mine.

"When were you going to tell me?" I practically scream at him before he could get a word in edge ways. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"Who told you?" he asked as if everyone knew about this but me.

"Does it matter? I've been living a LIE" I said, my voice broke because I was extremely angry. Xavier shook his head,

"No, you have not. You've been living a life away from your self." He said, certain of his answer.

"How do you know that I'm dangerous when you've kept that part of me "safe"?" I said, air quoting the word safe to show I wasn't particularly pleased with the answer.

"Well, from what I've seen, you powers are far more advanced. Giving them to you now could quite possibly kill you." He said, looking at me. His expression was blank.

"I'm willing to take the risk." I said, not taking my eyes off of him. He nodded in defeat.

"As you wish." He said, bowing his head in concentration. His eyes scrunched up to show his efforts. I felt my body shake and warm up. But that was it. Not a tremendous avalanche of destruction that the Professor had said would come. After, the Professor looked as if it had taken a lot out of him. With a look of disproval, Storm wheeled him off towards the elevator on the ground floor.

By the time dinner rolled by, everyone knew about the deed the Professor had done. If anything, this made Rogue even madder at me.

"Do you know what you have done?" she practically screamed at me. I ignored her, having finished eating, and headed back to my room. Having the Professor zap my powers back had made me exhausted after doing all my school work. I hadn't noticed any difference. Nothing earth shattering. Maybe Magneto was right?

I fell asleep with an unusual ease. And when I woke the next morning, I felt empowered, stronger, as if the night had brought on a change in me. I ignored the feeling and focused on getting ready for the last day of school. Then, I would start training my powers. I quickly got dressed, throwing on any clothes my hand grabbed. Then, I ran down the stairs. The reaction I got when I flounced into the dinning room surprised me. The room was filled with everyone saying "whoa" and Kitty saying "oh-ma-gawd!" over and over again. She bounced up to me.

"Have you seen your self?" she asked, staring at the air around me. I shook my head. This prompted her to get out the small pocket mirror. My face glowed, literally. It as if I had a permanent spot light. As soon as I took notice of this, the glow faded. So I only saw it for a fraction of a second. _Was this it?_ Ithought to myself. _What a lame power… _I sighed. Obviously the Professor was panicking for nothing. I gave Kitty her mirror back before making my way to the table to grab a piece of toast. Everyone had been panicking for nothing. I could totally handle a glow of my skin… Right?

* * *

**Is this all that Roxanne can do? find out next time. **

**(devilish smile) ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

I made my way into school with a new found confidence. I did all the usual things, go to my locker, get my stuff out for the day and head to my lessons. Nothing seemed unusual, nobody screamed that I'm "glowing" and that was good. For now.

At lunch, I took my normal seat beside Kitty, and for the first time, Rogue. I didn't speak so much to Rogue, just gave her an acknowledgeable nod when I sat down. But, thankfully, Kitty did the most of the communicating between us.

"Roxanne." Rogue said, using my full name instead of the nick name I preferred. I turned to look at her. "I'm sorry for treating you like Shit. I was jealous. But now that you're a mutant, I can't dislike you anymore." She said simply. She didn't even bother waiting for me to respond before she was up and off. _What. A. bitch_. Was that all I could think of? I shook my head as I watched her walk away. I turned to look at Kitty, only to find that she trying to hide the fact she was laughing.

"Can you _believe _her?" I asked, starting to join Kitty in the laughing.

"Oh-ma-gawd! Is she for real?" Kitty asked, laughing harder. We kept on laughing at Rogue pathetic attempt to "be friends" until the bell rang. I sighed.

"See you at home" I said to Kitty, getting up and running to PE. Lucky for me, I sustain a knee injury a while back and didn't have to put up with the crappy PE lessons. Instead, I got to sit on the bleachers bench and enjoy the sunshine- I mean, watch the others do PE (tee hee). I watched everyone in turn. Noticing that he was out there, showing off like usual. After a while, he noticed me watching and waved, I ignored it but carried on watching him. Soon, just staring at him would irritate him, and he would come storming over. I could see the annoyance working in him, the way he became restless. And soon enough, he barks at the couch that he's taking a break, and jogs at an annoyingly slow pace over. I smile as he starts to make his way up the bleachers stand so he could sit next to me.

"You did that on purpose." He said, the accusing tone in his voice was very cute. I turned my head and smiled at him. He laughed. "If you weren't so hot, I'd take offence" he said practically purring to me as he bent down to kiss me, but I leant away before he could.

"No you don't" I say, looking down on his lips, then back into those gorgeous blue eyes. "I make the shots here." I move completely away from him. He sighs. Still looking at me, trying to do the "puppy eye" thing and failing miserably. I slap him lightly on the cheek. "Now, go back to class so I can enjoy the view of your ass in motion." He laughs and I smile. I quickly give him a kiss on the lips and send him packing. Boy, did we have a strange relationship…

Soon enough, it was time to head back in for my final lesson of the day, but because I had PE before, I had to make a detour to my locker. I was about to close it when I smelt this disgusting, rotting smell. And all answers led to Todd Tolansky or, more commonly know as, Toad. He was the only boy at school who repelled everyone, just from the smell alone.

"Well, hey there gorgeous." He said, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Why don't you bother the flies, at least they wont have the urge to hit you." I say, starting to walk away.

"I would, but they don't have an interesting secret…" he said. I turn around to see the smirk on his face. _Well that had to go._

"And what would that be?" I asked innocently enough.

"That you made a pass at my friend." I cocked my head.

"And where did you hear this rumour?" I asked curious towards his answer. He laughs.

"Ha, no one told the Toad anything, the Toad saw for him self." He said, smiling in a way that it showed how bad his teeth were. Rotted to the very core. But the words took effect. I was getting angry.

"And what are you going to do with that… rumour?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Well, I had a number of idea's… but the question is, what are you going to do to stop me…?" he left it an open question, and it enraged me. With speed and strength I didn't know I had, I had him pinned against the locker within seconds.

"I'll ask again." I said, pausing for effect. "What are you going to do with the rumour?" I asked, more than done with this little charade.

"I'm going to tell every single damn person in the school, especially the x-men, and ruin you." He said breathlessly as I was holding him at the neck. I was at breaking point. I felt myself get hot, and from the way Toads eyes suddenly got really big, I suspected my powers were taking a toll. And then there was a bright light, so bright, I can't remember what happened after.


	7. Chapter 7

When I finally gained consciousness, I found myself buried under a pile of rubble. Thankfully, the lockers hadn't fallen down. For one thing I knew for sure, I had caused this. This was what the Professor was worried about. I had a history of losing my temper over the smallest of things, and he was trying to prevent this from happening. Well, I was most definitely going to do that. I didn't want him to take my powers away. I felt a hand grab my wrist, and soon enough I was being pulled out of the rubble by Kitty.

"Least we know what you can do..." she said half heartedly. Now that I was out of the rubble, I could see the full extent of the damage I had created. Only a few walls stood up left.

"Did…. Did everyone…? I stumbled across the words, but even then, I couldn't bring myself to finish it. Kitty shook her head.

"They got out okay. It weren't for Jean, it could have been a lot worse." I sighed. I really was going to have to be careful. "Come on, let's get you home." She said, helping me walk out of the school.

Kitty made me get into her car to drive home. She told me Kurt would drive my bike home later. I rested my head against the window. Kitty didn't bother with the small talk, so we sat in silence for most of the journey. Eventually, one of us had to say something.

"There saying it was a prank gone wrong." Kitty said, quickly glancing at me. I sighed.

"I guess that could work…" I said, letting the words drag on. I mean, it wasn't the first time one of the students blew up something at school, but never to this magnitude. I was in for some deep shit. When Kitty parked the car next to one of Logan's bikes. I prepared for the worst. When I walked through the door of the mansion, with Kitty close behind, the first person I found was Storm. A very angry Storm.

"The Professor wants to see you. Now." She said in a perfectly calm voice, but obvious enough that she was disguising her anger. I set off quickly before Storm could say anymore. I ran up the stairs, not bothering with the elevator. And I was up there quicker as well. I didn't bother with knocking this time, the door was already open. The Professor started to open his mouth to speak.

"Look," I said, making sure his mouth closed before I started. "I know I messed up, but how was I supposed to know that getting angry would result in that?" I asked.

"You weren't. But none the less, I still didn't want you in control of them." He said. I nodded; I honestly under stood where he came from.

"But that's the thing. Now that I know the consequence, I'll try so hard to contain them. I don't want anything like that to happen again." I said. The Professor nodded.

"I have no intention to take them away completely. Maybe…" I looked at him. "Maybe, just turn them down?"

"No!" I screamed, standing up in the process. "I don't want to lose them again! I want to know what I can do!" the Professor sighed.

"Fine. But you'll be working with Logan over the holidays. And no slacking." He said the last part threateningly. But I smiled. I desperately wanted to master my powers. All I knew for now was that I blow up when I was angry. There must be more….

"Deal!" I said, hugging the Professor and running out of the room. I made my way downstairs. I had to decide on where I would start practicing by myself. I decided that out side, far away from the institute, would be the best place to be. So I made my way out there. I chose to train behind the trees, so no one would notice. I walked into the thick forest that surrounded the out skirts of the mansions garden and chose a small meadow that was around a 10 minutes walk away. I sat down and began to concentrate on my hands. I didn't know what I could do, but I had a feeling it was something cool. Soon enough my hands began to glow a steady orange, and then, scarily, my hands burst into flames.

* * *

**So there you have it, some of Roxanne powers :L**

**but is that it?**

**and what the hell happened to Toad?**

**to be concluded...**

**PS! **

**Review please! **

**love you lots like jelly tots! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

sorry I haven't uploaded after going crazy for the first few days. But, you know, I do have a life! LOL. i was going to upload this, but I had a craving. my goal was to write, i don't know? A chapter a day or something, or at least upload once a day, but it hasn't worked out like that. Now, I have to go and do some course work, so excuse me :)

* * *

I looked down at my hands in shock and wonder. _Had I really set my hands on fire?_ It didn't hurt. I turned them over and watched the fire grow intense and then weak, before returning to its intense state. I started to wonder if I could do what Amara could do, and turn the fire into an orb. I concentrated on forming a ball, but nothing happened. I sighed. This was useless.

I closed my eyes and brought my thoughts to _him. _The way he looked at me, the way he made me feel, and those random, but romantic gestures he leaves me everywhere. I sighed, _was I in love?_ No. most definitely not. I open my eyes sharply to see that my hands were no longer a blaze. I got up.

"Maybe I should wait till tomorrow?" I said to no one in particular, and made my way back.

Living in a home with 100's of kids, ranging from the ages 11 up wards, was NOT a cup of tea. Especially when the kids were young. All they seemed to do was scream everywhere. Take Jamie for an example. Yes, he was a charming kid when he wants to be, but when he multiplies him self into 30 and was hyped up on sugar, your first instinct was to strangle the screaming brat. And that's how I found him today. I walked out of the woods to see around 30 odd Jamie's running around the grounds playing base ball. That and jumping into the fountain, climbing up the building and 100 of other stupid things. I sighed.

"Jamie!" I yelled. Instantly, every pair of Jaime's eyes was looking at me. And then there was one. Jamie had some how collected his counter parts in record time. He gulped, and then started to run to the mansion. But I was faster. Within seconds, I had him tackled to the ground.

"You know," he began, squirming underneath me. "I think I prefer you powerless." I laughed. And got off Jamie. He sat and stared at me.

"What?" I say, blushing slightly.

"You look different." He said it so simple, that at first I didn't understand what he had said. I looked at him.

"What d'ya mean different, Jamie?" I said, squinting at him.

"Like, I don't know your eyes. Possibly your hair? Have you had a hair cut?" Jamie asked, tilting his head examining me. I shake my head, not even bothering to reply, and start to make my way into the mansion. As soon as I was gone, Jamie was back to 30, continuing what he was doing, as if I had never interrupted him.

I walked around aimlessly. What Jamie had said did worry me. I had noticed no difference in myself, but then again, I hadn't looked in the mirror since Kitty had given me a mirror that morning. But, when I saw Kurt, in the kitchen, as usual, and he practically screamed at the sight of me, I turned on my heel, and made my way back to my room. As usual, Amara was in there, playing with fire. This meant I got a nod, but she didn't turn to look at me. I made my way over to our mirror and took a long hard look at myself.

"I do look different…" I whisper to myself. My long flowing blond hair, had turned overnight to a darker shade. Not dark enough that you would notice instantly, but darker that I would notice. My eyes, which were my most noticeable features, were no longer blue, but a startling shade of red. It was as if I were becoming a monster…

_No, don't be daft Roxanne. You're changing. The mutation is finally happening._ I thought to myself. I had been waiting for this for years, but why was I suddenly dreading the change?

"Oh. My. God." It was barely above a whisper, but I heard it. I look in the mirror behind me, and saw Amara with her jaw to the ground. "Your mutation is being real harsh to you girl…" I laughed.

"You think I haven't gathered that?" I say, turning around to look at her.

"It's not just your eyes though, is it? Its you in general…" she said, taking me in whole. I just shook my head and lay down on my bed. I let my mind wonder, and once again, my thoughts were caressed by _him_. Only this time, I could help but think of his reaction to the "new" me. I sigh and rolled over.

"Can you tell Beast that I'll pass on dinner tonight" and once Amara nods her answer, I turn back onto my back and fall into the long awaited sleep I've been awaiting.

A decision had to be made. Good or evil. My final choice, but I take multiple roads before getting to my destination, and an enemy I never wanted. Life could be grateful, like when Jean finally chooses Scott, or when this mystery person sweeps Rogue off her feet and she finally stops giving me a hard time for actions I didn't make. But it can be the complete opposite too.

Just as my future unfolds to me, I wake up. Shivering and covered in cold sweat. I look over to the clock that sits on the bedside table. 3:04 Am. Not a good time to wake up. Amara was asleep in her bed, snoring gently with every breath she takes. It made me envious that she could sleep so innocently after the dream I had. There was no way what I had seen was real. Could it?

* * *

oooooh nooooo! is Roxanne a prophetess as well? only way to find out is to stay in tune ;D

oh, and don't forget to review! or i may stop uploading ;D


	9. Chapter 9

I finally fell back to sleep, without anymore unusual dreams to intrude. The next morning, however, my real life night mare began.

"15 more miles." Wolverine barked at me from his motorbike.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one running!" I say, not even the slightest bit breathless, even though I was running at around 30 miles per hour, or so Wolverine stated. I kept the paste I was going at. I had always been a runner, but it seemed that now I had official gained a bit of extra speed.

I pushed myself, seeing how fast I could run if I wanted, and also to see if I could out run Wolverine on foot. I felt myself speed up, slowly at first, and with a sudden burst of adrenaline, I was off. The distance between me and Wolverine increased with every step I took, and soon enough I was at the point where the "finish" line was. Scott, who had been roped into the early morning "training" session, pressed the stop button on the stop watch. I couldn't see his eyes behind the shades he always wore, but from the impressed nods he was giving, I was pretty sure I did it in record time. But he never uttered a word of the time till Wolverine skidded to a stop next to me. He growled at me and grabbed the stop watch off Scott. But when he looked at the time, his posture became relaxed, obviously impressed with my first timing of the holidays.

"Good work bub." He said, showing me the time on the watch. My jaw dropped. I had run 30 miles in about half an hour. Obviously my sudden burst of energy had taken its toll. I was impressed. "Now let's see if you can fight." Wolverine said, moving the watch away from me, and making his way back to the mansion on the bike. I sighed. This was going to be a particularly painful experience.

I made my way slowly back to the mansion, not in any rush have my butt kicked by an old dude. Scott kept me company till he saw Jean with that guy she was dating from school. I saw Scott's face turn to a scowl, before he walked off to meet Jean. I couldn't help wondering when those two were going to get together. Which lead to me thinking about the "dream" last night. I shivered, and pushed all thoughts of the dream out of my head.

I found Wolverine in the training facility, which was under ground, near Cerebro. He was taking the new gadgets for a ride. When he saw me, he stopped all the gadgets by waving his hand to the control room.

"Who's up there?" I asked, looking up to the suspended room.

"Storm." He said simply. Of course it was. "We're going to start off easy. Target practice." As he said this, four people like figures started to appear from the ground. That's when I noticed the Bluetooth earpiece Wolverine had on. I sighed, before raising my hand.

Nothing happened. Wolverine sighed.

"Listen Kid, nothings going to happen if you simply stand there…" he started, and before I knew it, everything was gone.

I soon awoke on the floor of a cellar. I got myself up quickly, before retreating to the walls. _What kind of trick was this? _I thought to myself. I made my way to the door and climbed up the stairs that were presented behind it. I made each step carefully, testing each one before carrying on, and soon enough, I was at the top. The door was slightly open so I could see out. Shadows made its way past the door. People were out there. I took a deep breath. I could feel myself glowing, but not in the obvious way it had previously. Slowly, when there was a silence of shadows walking past, I made my way out the door. I looked around, hearing nothing but silence. Until- there. My hands sparked into a sudden fire, and I chucked all my might behind me, to where the source of noise had come from. It hit its mark, and sent the person flying into the wall. Knocking them unconscious. I walked over. Kicking the person to see if they really were out for the count. When I was satisfied, I made my way to the door. But before I could place a hand on the door, another noise came to my attention. Someone crying from up stairs. Instantly, I was flying up the stairs before I could even think of the consequence. And because of that, I was ambushed on the stairs. Firm hands were placed on my mouth and waist, pushing me towards in the direction of the person crying. There was nothing left to do. So I through my elbow back into the person, making them pull back a little bit. I grabbed the arm that was previously on over my mouth, before flipping them over me. There was a great bang as the person made contact with the ground, and then a crashing sound as they fell through the floor. I jumped over the gaping whole to the door in which they were pushing me towards, to see a crying Kitty.

* * *

**OOH NOOO! whats going to happen next? till my next upload! ;D**

**okay, so my goal was to upload everyday, but I started to think that if I did that, the story would be over so quickly, and i want t keep this going for as long as possible! also, i have a ten ton of course work waiting for me and I don't think i would be able to keep up with the demands of writing, so this may be the last chapter I post till... Saturday? possibly Sunday? depends on what I'm doing really. but from the 8th April for about 2 weeks, it's half term so i may be able to write loads and have a bank to upload more regulary! so YAY! for that!**

**I am going to give a hint for the next chapter, but in return I want reviews! i need to know if people actually like this or not! so this one is on the house, but I'll only be giving hints to the story if i get reviews from other people than my friends! Deal?**

**good. so here it is:**

**you may find out who "mystery" boy is, and there's a fight.**

**I'm not saying anything else! **

**so REVIEW!**

**tee hee**

**- Katie x**


	10. Chapter 10

"Kitty" I whispered as I saw my best friend tied to a chair. Her eyes widened when she saw me, and then she started to shake her head. I walked over and pulled the tape off her mouth.

"Well done bub, you've saved the victim" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Wolverine behind, and then the scenery changed back to the training grounds. "And you have a tiny bit of control over your powers..." he added as an after thought. He smiled broadly. "You just made this a hella lot easier for me"

The weeks past quickly, training became this amusing game for both me and Logan. Especially for me. I had taken it as a personal challenge to beat Logan at everything he challenged with me, only failing when the challenge was to beat Logan at an actual fight. I had my morning run of 30 miles down to a staggering 15 minuets, which surprised everyone, I mean, who would have thought the girl who hated all types of sports would exceed in running. And the last thing had nothing to do with the training. My appearance was becoming more notable. Everyday, my hair was getting to a darker shade, until one day, my hair was a pure raven black. My eyes changed with my mood. Which was annoying, but I had gained some control over them and kept it at the neutral colour of black at all times. My powers were limitless. I mean, every time we did training, we learnt something new. It was pure amazing.

By the time school started again, I had muscles where there used to be fat, and a new gained confidence. The only good thing about blowing the school up on the last day was the fact we'd have an extra week. But now that that week was over, it was back to the lessons that I had less enthusiasm for than I did before. The school was re-built in a record time because of the generous donation the Professor had made. I parked my bike in the usual space and made my way into the building. The place was exactly like before, making it feel as if I had never blown it up in the first place, which were exactly the way people were treating it. It was as if the school were going to have the extra week anyway, and the school had never been a pile of debris. So that's how I treated it. I did the usual, made the stop at my locker and went to classes. Not one person mentioned anything, not even the so called disastrous "prank". They all just spoke of the holidays. In away, it made me happy that no one was talking about it, but it also made me nervous. You would have thought it would be talk of the school, but apparently not.

It didn't help that I didn't see him at all today. Not even a glance. Or his buddies. _Where were they?_ I wondered, not for the first time that day. It was last lesson, and I was listening to the droning voice of Mr Smith, trying to teach the mechanics of politics, and failing considerably with most the class half asleep. I was gazing out the window, looking at the very familiar scenery, when something caught my eye. I could see Scott arguing with Pietro, with Toad looking very smug of him self. _This cannot be good._ Instant, I raised my hand to get an out of lesson pass, using the unoriginal excuse of needing the ladies room. I ran out of the room, and made my way to where I saw Scott and Pietro, and not a minute to soon, either.

"Summers, it's none of your business!" Pietro whispered angrily. Toad saw me first.

"Why don't you ask the lady her self, Summers" Toad said, in that arrogant tone he's recently acquired. Scott turned to look at me, his facial expression was annoyed.

"Is it true?" he asked, his voice filled with pure venom. I looked at him, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Is what true?" I asked back, not entirely sure what he could be getting at.

"Is it true," he started, obviously holding himself back, "that you're dating Pietro." I looked at him, then at Pietro. And finally, at Toad. My gaze narrowed at him. Without answering, Scott caught on, and went flying at Pietro. But Pietro was too quick. Moving so slightly out of the way, it put Scott off course, causing him crash into the ground. But Scott recovered quickly, and soon, the two of them were fighting it out. But I paid little attention to them. Instead, my gaze stayed on the rodent who caused this. Toad was watching the fight with glee, until he looked up and saw me glaring at him. He turned to run, but I was much quicker and stronger. I pinned him against a tree.

"Why?" I asked. Toad could barely speak; his eyes were popping out of his head. Obviously expecting me to explode on him again, I could see the scar I left from the last time. But I had control now. I loosened my grip slightly, allowing him to whisper.

"Revenge." It was so simple, that instead of replying, I simply chucked him over my shoulder, sending him crashing into one of the garbage bins. I turned and looked over at Pietro. Scott was trying not to use his powers, but I could see him working up.

"Scott!" I yelled, causing him to look. It gave Pietro enough time to flee. When Scott realised what I did, the energy around him changed, suddenly becoming murderous.

"This is not over." He said, sulking off towards the school building. I sighed. I hadn't even replied to Scott, yet he still caught on. I let out a long sigh before looking at my watch. Only 20 minutes left of school. I sighed. And that's when I made my mind up.

I made my way to the car park, and sliding onto my bike, I started to make my way back to the mansion. The ride was quick, not exactly what I needed, and I was home 10 minutes early. I could see Storm in the garden, high above the mansion, arms stretched out and her pupils a pure white. And then a much organised rainfall came. Sometimes you just had to love Storm's power, other times it got pain annoying.

By the time I parked my bike, I was soaked with water. I quickly ran out of the garage into the mansion. And from there I made my way up to my room. As I made my way up the flight of stairs, I heard a gentle cough from behind me. I stopped, the hairs on my arm standing up. _Ooh, crap… _I thought. I turned slowly, taking even breaths to keep myself from screaming and running out of the room. There, at the bottom of the stairs with a smug smile playing at his lips was Professor Xavier. I smiled sheepishly.

"Home a bit early?" he asked, his left eyebrow rose slightly. I sighed.

"I ran into… a little trouble." I said carefully. I mean, I didn't have to tell him the whole truth….

"Oh, I know…" he chuckled. "I just got the call from Scott." My gob opened. I mean, I know that Scott was all for "the good guy" role, but _seriously_? Snitching on me for my choice of a boyfriend?

"I'm not dumping him" I said firmly.

"I'm not suggesting you do," the professor retorted. "Just know where your loyalties lie." He said, before turning in his wheel chair and leaving. I sighed. Oh course I knew where my loyalties lied. What kind of question was that?

* * *

**so now you know Roxanne's secret obsession is! The Bad ass Pietro...**

**and due to the lack of reviews (and by that I mean 0), there wont be a hint for the next chapter!**

**So, if you want me to start hinting, start reviewing!**

**just saying... **


	11. Chapter 11

okay, so I know this chapter is really short, but hey! I'll be updating more regular because I'm not at school for 2 weeks! So YAY for that! But BOO for being ill today! guess you can't win...

anyway, I'll make up for the short chapter by making the next one longer. but the content should be good.

* * *

I slowly drifted up to my room. Amara was sitting crossed legged on her bed reading something. Her head shot up when I opened the door, and gave me a look that had "guilty" written all over it. I cocked my head to the side.

"Don't be mad!" she said before I could ask her what was going on, "but I borrowed your book." She lifts up the cover of The Hunger Games. I smiled, glad that at long last Amara was taking reading tips from me.

"How you finding it?" I ask, lying down on my own bed. Amara sighs.

"Words can not describe it…" she says. I look over at her to see the lazy smile on her lips. I laugh before sitting up. Amara frowned at me. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. I turn my head involuntary towards her.

"Nothing." I say simply, my response forced, but Amara knows me. She knows when not to pressure me. She shrugs casually and goes back to her book. But she's watching me from the corner of her eye. I lie gently back and take a few breaths. Then close my eyes as the darkness caresses my mind.

* * *

A stranger man leads me away. He turns suddenly, showing me the full force of his brilliant red eyes.

"Ma Cherie, you are no longer safe," he begins. But I shake my head. Cutting him off with a voice so different from my own.

"No, my friend, it is not I who is in danger…" I say my voice low, but sweet. It entices him, and his eyes never leave my own. I raise my hand, a brilliant green light shines off of it, causing this stranger to tear his gave away from my own to look. Then his eyes shoots back at me, panic running through them. A smile plays at my lips, but not my usual flirtatious smile, a smile that makes me want to rip my self apart if it were possible. A smile that says "your all mine" but not in a good way. The green glow escalates from my fingers, and then, my vision is gone. Filled with a green haze…

* * *

Far off, I hear a scream, which I first assume to be as Amara, before it dawns on me as my own. My body feels like it is on fire. I struggle to open my eyes, and when I do, I see that, in fact, my body is on fire. I hear Amara screaming from the door, her panicked voice breaking with emotion.

"HELP! ROXY'S IN TROUBLE" she yells, trying to get someone, anyone's attention. I try to keep calm, but the fire rages on. I start to wonder if anyone could hear Amara, who had now resigned into crying quite loudly whilst screaming for help.

"What is- holy crap!" came a voice. I had no idea who it was, but it sounded an awful lot like Evan. This was only confirmed when I heard "Aunty O, we need you!" and foot steps running towards the room. I hear the sudden gasp and knew Storm had entered. Within seconds, the flames are put to a stop, but then another pain fills the void. You know that pain you get when you sit in the bath after being sun burnt? Well that was the pain I was having right now. Only 100 times worse. I let out a terrified scream, even more scared to open my eye's now than I was before. The pain was much more intense than it were before but it didn't last long. I felt the needle being pressed into my skin, and then the drowsiness took over. But not before I heard Storm mutter to someone "I wonder what happened…"

* * *

I think the rest of you should thank Kishe for reviewing! and because she reviewed (yay! i love reviews) I'm giving a hint to the next chapter!

So, here it is!

Roxanne's power's are going to come into full light, you'll know exactly what she can do! and she'll be putting it to the test, just not in the way you expect!

mwhaha, love for the hints! Review, and i'll leave a hint in the next chapter too! which should be up ASAP (and by that, i mean most probably Sunday :L)

Love you lots, like jelly tots (and boy, do i love the ;) )

PS.

cartoongal11 left a review a few hours after a posted this and said she didn't understand what i meant by "hints". okay so here's the explanation :

the hints will be information on the next chapter, things I'm either put in, or going to put in. so i hope i cleared that up!

oh, and if you didn't understand the chapter:

1) it will make sense in the next

2) you may want to remind your self of the title...


	12. Chapter 12

"What happened to her?"

"We're not quite sure at the moment, Jean."

"Why isn't she dead?"

"SCOT! Don't be so rude!"

"Sorry… but after an attack like that, you would have thought Roxy would be dead…"

"True… What happened to her Professor?"

"I can't be sure. Cerebro never gave me the indication of the form of her powers, just that she would be powerful. It seems that she has had some sort of… meltdown."

"But she seems to be healing… quite rapidly, in fact…"

"She is indeed Storm. You see I have a theory about her powers. It seems that she… absorbs them when around a fellow mutant for to long…"

"So that means she has everyone's powers at the institute?"

"That is correct Jean; I just wonder how we can test the theory?"

Mindless babble. I was hearing the words but not taking them in. my mind was focused on the task ahead. Healing my damage body as quickly as possible. I could feel my flesh healing, the itchiness was hard to resist. It surprised me that I hadn't moved my hand to itch it. I could feel the skin bubble with the new skin growth. It was a strange feeling, a feeling I hope to never relive again. My body was weak because of it, and I was scared that there would be some serious damage. But even with these worries running through my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about this dream. It was a warning, I suppose. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have caught on fire, right? Or maybe it was something I wasn't supposed to see? But either way, the man in my dream was vaguely familiar. It was as if I had seemed him before, even though I was certain he was a stranger…

When I wake up from this… sleep, the first thing I am going to do is find out who that man is… maybe the Pro-

"Ow." I yelled out with a sudden burst of pain. Something sharp touched the inside of my elbow.

"I'm sorry Roxy!" Jeans gentle voice came through the haze of nothing.

"She's awake then?" came the familiar voice of the Professor. "Roxy, I need you to open your mind so I can see what happened. Can you do that?" he said calmly, as if he had tried it before, while I was out. I tried to form the words again, but nothing came. However, it seemed as though I was nodding, because the next moment, I felt his hand at the side of my head. He took a deep breath, and then flowed his energy into mine. I could feel the strange whispers of energy following into me. It was a strange experience, but familiar at the same time. It was different form the other times the Professor dived into my mind. I didn't follow him, so I didn't know what he was seeing. I slowly opened my eyes. The bright light made me squint against it and I couldn't see anything. It took a few moments before I could see again. And when I did, I saw that there was a lot of people crammed into the tiny room, and Jaime was no where to be seen. Kitty was sitting into Kurt's chest crying whilst he comforted her. Logan was at the edge of the room, looking very annoyed, as usual. Amara was with Roberto in the corner, holding his hand. Scott and Jean were standing over me, as well as Storm, but she was a few steps behind them. The Professor was by the top of my head, his hand still in place on my fore head. His face was creased up with concentration, mouthing words that I didn't understand. He suddenly shook his head.

"I can't get a reading." He said finally. Without another word, he rolled out of the room, Storm running to keep up. I sat up slowly and looked around. No one was focussing on me; they were all looking at the door where the Professor had just left.

"That's never happened to the Professor before…" Jean muttered staring absently at the door.

"Erm, guys? Where's Roxy gone?" Kitty finally piped in, looking over to where I was sitting. I looked at her.

"I'm sitting right here, ya know?" I called to her. Her expression went for curious to freaking out in seconds.

"No your not?" she yelled, getting worked up now. I easily slipped out of bed and went and stood right in front of her.

"Yes. I. Am." I say, pausing after each word. I started to wave my hand in front of her. She suddenly looked me in the eyes and let out a small scream. Then she jumped on me for a hug.

"What happened?" she asked, not at me, but to everyone else, whom I now noticed were all staring at me with curious expressions. Jean started to shake her head.

"This makes no sense…" she said as she walked out the room. I couldn't help but agree with her…

* * *

Later on, I learned a few things for myself. While I was… having the dream (which I haven't told anybody about), Amara noticed that my body started to light up a powerful green, and my body twitched, as if it were painful. And then it just… set on fire. And, well, I know the rest…

I was told to rest in my room for the rest of the day, but that was impossible with the amount of people who kept coming in and out of the room. Kitty and Kurt was an almost permanent resident in my room. Evan was in and out, either coming in to tell me gossip (in other word, telling me how Logan's pissed Storm off now) or bringing me food. Jean came in to talk, and to tell me that Scott's really embarrassed about what he said when I was in the coma like state. But I had no idea what he said, so no foul there. Although, I would have thought he would have meant it after the Pietro mishap. Thinking of Pietro, I hadn't seen him in a while…

"Kitty, have you talked to Lance recently?" I ask, looking over at her.

"Erm, yesterday, why?" she retorted, slightly raising her eyebrow at me.

"Just wondering… did you tell Lance about the…" Kitty just nodded at me. I got up off my bed and made my way down the corridor. "Excuse me for a minuet." I said as I walked out. I could feel my mobile in my pocket as I made my way to the bath room. When I entered, I shut the door quickly and flicked the lock so no one can interrupt. I slid my phone out of my back pocket to find nearly a 100 missed calls and messages. I smiled as I saw who they from. I pressed the redial and put the phone to my ear. I smiled as I heard his voice.

"Roxy! I've been calling you! Are you alright?" he asked, sounding really panicked, but better yet, as if he actually cared.

"I'm fine Pietro, and how are you?" I ask, laughing slightly.

"This isn't a joking matter! I need to see you, NOW." he demanded. I laugh. As if I would listen to him?

"I'm sorry; I'm under house arrest…" I say, only half serious. This time I heard him laugh.

"As if that's going to stop me. Be there at midnight." He says before hanging up. I had the sudden urge to lob my phone some where, but then I wouldn't be able to call anyone… I made my way slowly back to my bedroom debating how I would kick the guests out. But when I opened the door, it wasn't Kitty and Kurt who were the problem. I forgot that Amara was having a friend from school over. In other words, I was being kicked out of my room for the night. I was spending the night in one of the guest rooms down the hall. I packed my stuff up for the night and made my way. The room was considerably smaller than my room, but at least there was a double bed. It was painted a creamy colour with a whitish floor. There were some huge double doors that lead off onto a balcony. I smiled as I opened them and took a step out side. The evening air was pleasant on my skin. I sent a text to Pietro to tell him of the room changes, before relaxing on my bed, waiting for midnight to finally crawl by…

* * *

**Ahhh, so I'm all updated! yay!**

**i kind of decided that the whole "test of her power's" thing i mentioned last time would work better in another chapter, so i'm sorry if i got you worked up about that interesting, and what should be a very, very interesting piece to write. I did get a review on my last chapter, and i will say this. The brotherhood actually do something right for once. so have fun with that new development!**

**i should update, Tuesday? possibly Monday? depends what i'm doing really and how excited i get about the chapter :L**

**oh, and my updates are UK time...**

**thought i would mention that...**

**oh! and review! i want more reviews please! if your having trouble thinking of what to write heres somethings i want feedback on:**

**1)is the plot line any good?**

**2) opinions on my character, Roxanne?**

**etc... have fun reviewing :)**

**anyway, until my next upload ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

Wearing a blue floor length dress, I stood by the window of the castle. I knew Pietro would come running, he always would. And within seconds, he was by my side. I stood up on the window ledge and turned to face him, my expression sad.

"Get down from there Roxy, you'll fall…" he said, his voice was even, obviously trying not to panic. I gave a small smile.

"Like you care…" I say, taking a step backwards. "You haven't given me the time or day since I got here!" he looks at my feet, and then at me.

"I do care! It's just father…" he starts

"Father this father that! That all I ever hear!" I say, the sarcasm screaming from my voice. "Just you wait till I over throw him" I say, leaving the words trailing. Then I take the final step out of the window and fall to the grand ocean below…

I wake up to see someone sitting in the corner. His unusual white hair sparkling in the moonlight.

"I didn't want to wake you…" he says raising to his feet and walking over to my bed. He sits down next to me and I move my head so it's against his chest. He instantly starts to stroke my hair. We sit there in silence for a long time, enjoying the presence of the other. "You have to come with me to the brotherhood. They don't res-"

"So that's why you're here." I say, raising my head to look him in the eye. "To recruit me?" I start to shake my head, moving completely away from him, "unbelievable…" I mutter. "I thought we made an agreement when we started dating?" I ask.

"We did, but this is different. There not letting you developed properly, there holding you back! If you were at the brotherhood, we'd be doing everything in our power to help you develop!" I laugh.

"Yeah, but at the bidding of Magneto… Your FATHER. You're roped in for life you idiot!" I get off my bed completely and move over to the doors of the balcony. He follows me over and puts his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder. I lean back automatically.

"Can you promise me that you'll think about it? I promise to tell you everything if you do…" he said, whispering seductively into my ear. I let out a sigh.

"And if I don't?" I say, looking at him. He looks down, obviously hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Then he's…" he looks into my eyes. "Going to take you down." He whispers. "I'm sorry." I laugh. Even to my ears it sounds harsh. But I nod all the same.

"I see how it is." I turn so that I'm facing him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Tell him I'll think about it." He lets out a sigh, and lean in to kiss him. He returns it eagerly. We stand there kissing for a while, and probably would have stayed there all night if it hadn't been for Pietro's phone. He sighed as he leaned away from me and picked up his phone. He listened for a few moments before hanging up, never saying a word.

"Your father?" I say, more of a statement than a question. He nods and then sighs again.

"He wants me back at the castle…" he says, leaning down to kiss me on the cheek, and without another word he's gone. I sit down on my bed, already depressed after his visit. _This must be how Kitty feels._ I sigh, it was better when we were secretly dating; at least I didn't feel like this every time he left…

I woke up early the next morning, eager for the day to start. The thought of being excited for school was laughable, but I wanted to see how it had changed in 48 hours. Due to the… "Accident" few days before, the Professor had insisted that I stay at home for a few days while I recover. And after that conversation, he disappeared on what Storm called an "errand". It was obvious she was lying. When the Professor had something that needed to be dealt with, he usually sent Logan, so it was obvious that she had no idea what it was. I quickly got dressed into the clothes I bought in with me the day before. Skinny jeans, a tank top with my purple converses to complete the look. I actually preferred staying in my own room. I must ask Storm if it's okay to use it more often…

I ran down the stairs, eager to see what was going on after being trapped in my room for 2 days. But the kitchen was empty. On one of the counters, there was a note with Scott's scruffy writing addressed to me.

_Roxy, _

_A mutant called Juggernaut has escaped from his prison. The team has set off to capture him. You are in charge of the new mutants. Make sure they all get off to school without to much trouble._

_Scott_

Arrogant ass. I thought as I read the message. Of course I was in charge; I was the freaking oldest here! I walked into the dinning room to see that everyone was in there.

"Well this makes my job easier…" I muttered. As I looked around I saw who Scott said were the "new mutants": Amara, Roberto (sitting next to each other, as usual), Bobby, Sam, Jubilee, Rahne, Jaime and Ray, all looking at me expectantly. It was Bobby who piped up first.

"How come you've been left behind?" he asked, and the others nodded in agreement.

"How come you haven't hauled your ass to school yet?" I ask, taking a seat next to Ray. I nodded at him, "alright sparky?" he laughs in return. I look around the room to notice that someone was missing. "Where's your friend, urm was it Amanda?" I ask to Amara. She nods before saying.

"She left ages ago; she had a track meet this morning." I nod to show I understood. Everything was really awkward without the older students around. I mean, yes Amara, Roberto and Ray were in the year below, but Jaime was only 14. And, yes, the others were in my year, but I hardly saw them.

"How you guys getting to school?" I ask, suddenly realising that Storm drives them to school.

"That's why were sitting here!" Jubilee says, her tone annoyed to the extreme. I sigh.

"Get in the x-van. I'll drive" I say the last part as Jaime's eyes started to light up with excitement. We all pile out of the mansion and into the x-van. Once I parked the van, I see that were actually quite late for schools. Everyone grumbles as they pile out of the car and make they separate ways in. I however, noticed that a certain speed king was waiting where I usually park my bike. His eyebrow rose when he saw me making my way over.

"Driving with the commoners now, are we?" he asked. I laugh.

"I don't think you're the one to judge, I mean, have you seen the people you hang out with?" I say my voice full of sarcasm. He laughs and wraps an arm around my shoulder. We make our way into school.

"Have you thought about what I said?" he asked, almost embarrassed. I shake my head.

"Pietro, I'll find you when I've made the decision, okay?" I say, turning away from him and making my way to English.

The day dragged on. I was spending every moment staring out of the window, waiting for the return of the other x-men. It was about 4th lesson, 10 minutes to lunch when they finally turned up. Kitty didn't even bother showing up for class, but I saw her at my locker. She was waiting for me with Kurt by her side. He saw me first and gave me a shy smile, but Kitty ran up and hugged me, nearly knocking me over.

"How was the mission?" I ask them both when Kitty finally released me from her grip.

"Oh-my-gawd, it was like, totally easy!" Kitty exclaimed, using the accent I haven't heard for a while.

Lunch flew by, and I learnt what the others had been up to. Apparently Storm and Scott wanted to wake me up to join the mission, but Logan had said a firm no (and made a threat if what Kitty said was right, but she tended to make her stories more… spicy…) so they left without me. And the mission was a doodle. As me and Kitty made our way to our 5th lesson, Chemistry, we caught up with a foul smell.

"GET HER!" Toad yelled, charging at me. I was caught off as Blob slammed into me. I fell to the ground and tried to pick myself up. But with every movement, my shoulder hurt. Blob picked me up easily and threw me over his shoulder, as if I weighed less than a bag of flour. And knowing him, I probably felt like that too in his eyes. Toad came up behind me.

"Ah, revenge is sweet!" he says, picking up a metal board and swinging it towards my head…

* * *

**And the test begins! **

**A big TUT TUT to the people who are reading this, i didn't get ANY reviews this time! but none the less, the hint is the same cause i couldn't fit it in this time, but next time, next time i will be using that hint 100 and 10 percent! Tee Hee! and my next upload should be either Wednesday or Thursday, depening on what i'm doing either on them days and if i can be bothered to upload :L so forgive me! if there is anything you don't understand, don't be afraid to ask! I'll respond **

**Lot's of love (or how my mum puts it, LOL), till the next upload 1~**

**Katie :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The metal made contact with my scull with a loud thud, making my head slam into Blob. I kept my eyes closed the entire time, even though the impact hadn't hurt me one bit. But my inner senses were telling me to keep quite. I heard Kitty scream my name and then the Blob react. It seemed as if he had pushed her with some force. I started to desperately think to Kitty, even though I knew it wouldn't work. But it was more to me anyway; I just needed someone to focus on.

"Kitty? Kitty, I'm fine. Don't come after me. Tell the others that they've taken me and I'll keep my mind open for the Professor to find me" I say to her. I couldn't see her, and from the way Blob was moving his flab, it was obvious that we were now on our way to where ever. I felt the slam as the Blob threw me into the back seat.

"Gee Blob, the girl isn't dead" Toad said, partially laughing. "Yet" he added, as what must have been an after thought. I was still focusing on Kitty. I didn't expect – but hoped- that Kitty would respond. But when she did, I felt myself ease a little.

"Okay, I'm on it. Be careful, kay?" she said. I could almost feel her energy bouncing off to tell the others that I've been kidnapped, no doubt giving Lance a piece of her mind if she see's him. Possibly Pietro too. I tuned myself back into the surrounding. I could hear Toad and Blob's mindless discussion and decided to tune in, you never know, they may actually say something interesting.

"When Magneto finds out we caught her, he's gunna promote us" Toad said, his voice filled with excitement. Blob laughed.

"Yeah, then maybe we get to boss Pietro around" he said, more of a question than anything. God these two were stupid…

"Yeah, cause that son-of-a-bitch has got to big for his boots. Especially now that he's dating _her._" Toad was obviously upset. But the reference to me didn't make any sense. And apparently Blob didn't get it either, cause he didn't respond. Toad sighed. "She's the ultimate weapon. Gaining the powers of others. Absorbing them when she's near them for a long time. And the longer she's with them, the more powerful that set of power is…" Toad said. He said it as if he was talking to a baby, and knowing Blob, he was… but the words triggered something in my mind. Something the Professor had said – but most defiantly not to me…

"Right… then do you think it's a good idea to take her to Magneto?" Blob said. It was actually the most intellectual thing he's said… ever.

"TURN LEFT" Toad suddenly barked. So it must have been Blob driving. The car started to move direction, then up a bumpy path. I tried my best to keep still. And then nearly as quickly, we stopped. I heard the doors open and slam close before being thrown over Blobs shoulder again. They started to walk.

"Ah, Remy my man!" Toad suddenly chirped. "Is Magneto in? We have a delivery." He said, his voice didn't deny the fact that he was smug. I heard the new foot steps walk around to the behind of Blob. I heard the sudden in take of breath and then some hands touch me on the cheek,

"Ma Cherie…" said the cool voice. The accent instantly registered into my mind. He was the source of the accident. The reason my body had burned the way it did. I should have felt real angry, but I didn't. I felt as if I was coming home. The hand moved away from my face. "Move along boys." He said. They started to walk again. The way the atmosphere changed from the heat of the day to icy cold, I knew we must have entered some sort of building. The sudden echoing of his voice made my body tense. I had never met Magneto, let alone heard him speak. But from the way this man presented himself from his voice alone, it sent terror right threw me.

"What is it? I have very important matters on my hand!" he barked obviously annoyed for being disturbed. But his attitude must have changed when he saw me, because the next thing he said was "well, well, well. It seems as if the brotherhood has actually done something right. Where is my son?" Toad laughed.

"If it wasn't for him, you still wouldn't have her. He wanted to wait for his precious to come on her own." He laughed, and so did Blob.

"Silence" Magneto suddenly commanded, and all laughter ceased. "Blob, give Ultimate to Gambit" I felt my weight be moved into this strangers arms. But obviously he wasn't a stranger. I had seen him in dreams. I dismissed the name Magneto had given me; I kind of gathered I would get a mutant name at some point, but Ultimate? Seriously?

The journey was quick, and within minutes I was being lowered into a soft mattress.

"Ma Cherie, you may stop pretending now..." Gambit said softly into my ear. I tried to open my mouth, but found I couldn't. My body had shut it self down. Maybe it was time to test the theory. I focused my mind on connecting with Gambits, which was hard because I had no idea what he looked like at this present time. When I felt the cold tingle drift threw my body, I knew I made the connection. What I didn't expect was to hear his thoughts first. _"She is so beautiful..." _he thought. _"Why won't she answer me?"_ he said it as if I knew who he was and were purposefully ignoring him.

"_Yo, idiot, I can freaking hear you? So stop whining for one thing!" _I thought back at him. I heard his gasp, before he leant closer, obviously checking to see if I was moving. Which I wasn't. _"and the other, why does Magneto want me?" _I needed to know why Magneto wanted me, and what he planned to do with me. Either way, the plan ended with me dead, or at least that's what the brotherhood thought….

"_Ma Cherie, he has grand plans for you, no? But you already know that…" _I felt the bed dip as he sat down.

"_If I knew that, would I really be asking?"_ gee, this guy was an IDIOT. He laughed gently.

"_True, ma Cherie, but we will never know with you…" _he left then. A sudden burst of anger surged threw me. And then as quickly as it came, it disappeared. I had a feeling that the test was only about to start…

* * *

Sorry, i've been staying at my nan's house and she doesn't have internet and didn't get back till late yesterday and then i've been out with friends today...

but i'll make it up by uploading again tomorrow evening but again... i'm going out. but i'll make sure i upload and if i don't, anyone who's reading this can give me a mental slap.

also, praise be told, me and my friend Becca are writing a Teen Titan FanFiction that i'll start to upload in the summer. it shall be very good, with lots of laughs to have. so i pray some of you will read it!

anyway, that is all for me today! so read, review and ENJOY!


	15. Chapter 15

I did nothing for hours. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't respond. So I sat. And thought.

Toad and Blob had said that I _absorb _other mutant's powers, and the longer I'm around them, the more powerful that set of powers are. _Well that explains why I'm suddenly strong and fast…_I sighed. I was using Pietro's and Blobs powers… possibly Logan's, although that would explain why I healed so fast…

But that would mean I have all the kids at the institute's powers, plus the boys at the brotherhood. I rolled over. _This was going to be a long… wait a second! Did I just roll?_ I sat up. Then I started to laugh. "What. An. Idiot." I said to myself. I could have moved all along. But now that I could move, it was time to have some fun! And I was going to relish every moment of it…

But I first had to learn how to use my powers. Which could take a while? But I had no chance of getting out of here with no control over my powers. So it was something I needed to do, no matter how long it took me. I sat crossed legged on the bed Gambit had placed me, and closed my eyes. I took some deep breaths. I've never been happier that Jean and Storm had taught me to meditate. It always helped to think, no matter how useless I though it was.

I sat there, let all my worries and thoughts flow out of my mind, until there was nothing left. Then I focused on the problem. My powers. I let my mind trace over the problem, over and over again until I reached the conclusion. I was going to have to let instinct take over thoughts and moral rights. Which was going to be hard, but it work in combat training, right? It could work here. But how was I going to do it? I thought about it for a while going after every possibility when I heard it. The voice. It wasn't my own, it sounded like an angel.

"_Instinct will always take over if you let it. Just believe in it."_

"What. The. Fuck?" was all I could think of. "Let instinct take over? What's that supposed to mean?" I was about to give up, and just try using the damn powers, when a bright pink light took over my vision.

"_Let the light take over…" _the voice said again. _"Embrace it. Feel its soothing properties fill your body, caressing your skin. You'll never have to worry about anything ever again…" _I was reluctant. I mean, I've watched Harry Potter, and if you don't know where the brains being held, then it can't be I had no other option! It was either listen to the voice or be killed by Magneto. And I didn't like the thought of the latter. I thought about the light spreading, caressing me as it took over. Feeling the tingling sensation as it did. I felt lighter, as if my soul was being pushed away, making room for something bigger. Something better than myself. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. And I felt as if nothing had happened. But it had. I felt stronger, more in control if it were possible. And I knew what to do. I knew everything about the powers I had and whom they were taken from. I had Pietro's super speed, Blobs strength, Toad's ability to jump like a frog (thank god that didn't come with the whole stench thing), Lance's ability to move the earth, Kitty's ability to walk through solid objects, Kurt's teleporting abilities and the list continues. I felt them all inside of me. And it felt great. Although, I did fell a bit deceived when I felt the Professors abilities. They were limited to telepathy, not telekinetic like I've always thought. For some reason, my opinions of him went down. I mean, he wasn't this grand mutant that I had grown up to know. He was limited. Jean, however, had more potential than she knew. I felt her powers bubble inside me, as if it were a Phoenix waiting to be free. And I knew I wasn't the only one being held back by the Professor. But now that I had my powers unleashed, it was time to be free. And while I was at it, gain the powers of anyone here.

I slid out of bed, noticing for the first time that the bed was the only object in the room, and was made of metal. I knew that Magneto had power's to do with controlling metal, which explained the metal flooring. But I hadn't been around him long enough to get the real feel to his powers. I slowly made my way to the door, grabbing onto Kitty's powers as I did, and pushed my body threw the door. The sensation of my particles sliding threw the doors particles were incredible. I retracted Kitty's power as my body entered the hall way. I felt more than heard, foot steps making there way down the corridor. I quickly ran into the room opposite and pressed my ear against the door, straining to hear.

I heard the door opposite opening.

"Damn it." I heard someone mutter before racing down the hall. I count to 5 before opening the door and peering round. Once I was certain the coast was clear, I connected with Pietro's power to the full extent, relishing in the energy that surged threw my body. My thoughts only lingered in my mind for a second before racing off. Which meant I had a planned formed in my mind after 10 seconds. I raced off, figuring out the layout of the building before retiring back to the cupboard.

I may have been moving at the speed of light, but I was still able to take in my surroundings at a crystal clear picture. It was exhilarating. But I needed to stick to my plan. I quickly raced over to the room I was placed in originally, and shut the door before lying on the bed, pretending to be asleep. Slowly, I released Pietro's power from myself. I started to count then, knowing it wouldn't be long for them to come back to my room.

_1…2…3…4…5…_

As I counted, I grabbed onto Jamie's power. I noticed how jumpy it was, no wonder he was always multiplying.

_33…34…35…36…37…_

I heard foot steps…. Two set's of foot steps. Who ever came in before was bringing company.

_45…46…47…48…49…_ 50…

The door opened, and then closed.

"Pyro, you bought me in for this?" the unmistakeable voice of Gambit.

"I swear! She wasn't here!" I let out a laugh before releasing Jamie's power. My body skipped over towards the door, but a copy of myself stayed on the bed, smiling at the confused boys. I slowly collected each body together again before grabbing at Kitty's power and sliding my hand threw the door, locking it. I retracted my hand, laughing as I did.

"Hello boys." I said, before allowing myself to seep through the floor boards, landing in the room below. I let out another laugh as I heard the distressed yells of Pyro and Gambit in the room above, but it wasn't time to laugh at my own geniuses. I went on to the second part of my plan – making sure Magneto knew what he was in for.

I let go of Kitty's power, then started searching for a new one I could play with. There's was Storm's weather power, Logan's claw things and healing abilities (which I had grabbed onto anyway. I mean, who would be stupid enough not to?) Cyclops laser beams (which had the energy to do great damage. I'll keep them in mind…), Kurt's teleportation… the list was endless.

Then I remembered a mutant who wouldn't settle in at either the brother hood or the institute, but always had a lot of fun with her powers… Tabitha Smith.

Oh I am going to enjoy this…

* * *

I'M BACK! Okay, I got over my writer's block long enough to right this! But I'm back to square one, so who know's when I'm going to upload again?

But i promise not to take FOREVER! :)

till the next time

Katie 3


	16. Chapter 16

I felt Tabitha's powers. Strong wicked and contained. Obviously there was a lot of control needed for these powers. I focused on them, feeling the way the energy surged threw me, taking over. I embraced it, it was a great feeling. The feeling of freedom. No wonder Tabitha couldn't settle down.

I walked, taking my time to get where I wanted. Hoping that I'll run into someone.

Corridor after corridor I walked down, and not once did I bump into anyone. _What a load of boring old… well, look what we have here._ I turned down the corridor. At the end, I saw Toad and Blob deep in discussion. Well, there were until they saw me. Toad froze, and Blob… well Blob didn't know how to react.

"Hello boys," I said, carrying on walking towards them. "It's so wonderful to see you" my voice dropped at the end and I could feel myself glowing as it did. The balls of menace formed in my hand and I flicked them over towards Blob and Toad. It touched the ground and exploded in one flawless movement, sending the two flying into the wall behind. I carried on, a devilish smile playing on my lips. The two were knocked out. I couldn't remember Tabitha having that strength over the orbs, but it was fun. So I disregarded the though quickly. I moved away from the scene, keeping hold of Tabitha's power, but searching for a new one to play with. I could feel Storm's power surging inside, waiting to be unleashed, so I held it close. Not quite using it, but not pushing it away either. I turned down another corridor.

Whilst living at the institute, I was always under the impression that Magneto had an army. But if his… castle was anything to go by, my impressions of anything my life were wrong. Dead wrong.

I was nearing my destination. I could hear his voice, murderously outraged, ringing through the walls. Obviously just been told that I'm not in my room anymore. I walked up to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"I want her found" he whispered, although it sounded like he was yelling. Must be real angry if he can't whisper. "If we don't, then she'll unlock havoc onto the castle! She doesn't even know how to use her powers" he added the last part hurriedly, like he was speaking aloud to himself. But I could hear… no feel that there was someone else in there.

"Magneto," Gambit said his voice low. Dangerous. "Let me find her. After all, I do know how to deal with the girl." He said it as if he had been dealing with me my whole life. Which were impossible? I heard Magneto sigh.

"No. I'll deal with her…" I let a small laugh escape before sliding through the door, thanks to a little help from Kitty's power.

"I think you'll find I'll be the one…. Dealing with. YOU." I said YOU with such anger, my powers bubbled with it. Almost agreeing to let them all out at once. By instinct new better. I calmed them down, hushing them as if they were a small child. A with a quick flick of my wrist, I sent Magneto flying to the other side of the room. I smiled. Gambit got up to speak to me, but I flicked my wrist once again and sat him back down. He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him by speaking first. "What does Magneto mean when he called me Ultimate?" I asked. Gambit looked down before answering.

"Ultimate is short for the Ultimate Duplicate." He said. I raised my eye brow.

"Ultimate Duplicate? What's that supposed to mean?" Gambit looked back at me, and then at Magneto, who was only just getting up off the ground.

"Ma Cherie, if I could tell you I would. But it's not for me to share…" I narrowed my eyes. Then smiled. I turned my attention towards Magneto, who looked furious at being beaten by a girl. "Well then, maybe you could tell me." I said, grabbing onto Jean's power and lifting him off the ground, pulling him towards me.

"Let go of me!" Magneto yelled, outraged.

"First, tell me what Ultimate Duplicate means." I said, my voice staying monotone, not giving anything away. But I was secretly enjoying this.

He stopped struggling long enough to say "never." I let out a sigh.

"We could have done this the easy way, but you're just too stubborn. So I'm going to do this the hard way…. Well at least it will be for you…" I said, smiling broadly. I kept hold of Jeans power, but also grabbed onto Rogues power. If she could shock the power out of mutants, maybe it will speed my powers along.

I reached out and touched Magneto's face. The pores in my hand opened up at the touch, absorbing all the powers, memories, thoughts and dreams from him. I let go and he flopped to the ground. The thoughts flew like a hurricane through my mind. I needed to get back. Moment over. I wanted to go home. I let go of Jeans and Rogues powers and touched on Kurt's. Thinking strongly of home, I let my body surge through the tight time vortex that Kurt had to travel through. The sensation was immense, but I couldn't enjoy it as much as I should have.

Because at long last, I found out my history, and why Magneto wanted me gone…

* * *

Bum, Bum, Bum!

ooooh more mystery in the Life of Roxanne!

i don't have a schedule for up loads any more, so they're going to be really random uploads so be prepared! and i bet no one can guess why Magneto wants her gone, and you won't find out for a while because it's the last thing i'm going to reveal! Mwhahaha, i'm so evil :3

anyway! i'm writting a fan fiction with my friend, like i previously mentioned, and that should be starting to be uploaded on my profile in the summer (Around June/July). and i also had an idea for another one, but i wont be acting on that until these two are written! soo Yay for FanFiction! ooh, i should mention, there both Teen Titan ones, so if you like Teen Titans, keep a look out!

as alway, Feed back is welcome! i mean, i haven't had a review in soooo long now! so come on guys, don't leave me hanging!

and next chapter should be up soon(ish). i'm in the middle of writing it :)

until my next upload,

Katie


	17. Chapter 17

I landed in my room, the tears falling silently down my checks. _I shouldn't live here._ I thought, the tears falling freely now. The energy disappeared from me, and all I wanted to do was lie on my bed and not move. But no such luck at the institute. I was in my room for all of 10 seconds maybe, when the army burst in.

Well… I say army, what I meant was, Kurt, Kitty, Amara, Roberto, Scott, Jean, Storm and the Professor. So possibly an army. Kitty came up to me pulling me into a hug. She was crying too. I hugged her back, anchoring my self to my old life. How would she react if she knew?

The Professor coughed. We both looked over.

"I need to speak to Roxy. Alone." Everyone started to leave. Well, except for Kitty, who gave me one last hug and mouthed "we'll speak later" before dropping out of the room. I sat down on my bed and looked at the Professor. I could guess what was coming next.

"Kitty said you would contact me ASAP," he started. Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly what I thought he was going to say…. "Why didn't you?" he raised an eye brow, challenging me.

"I…. forgot." I said lamely. Sometimes the truth really did suck… the Professor sighed.

"You could have got injured…" he started.

"But I didn't…"

"No. But you did come home crying." He said, almost harshly. Like he wanted me to retaliate by spilling out everything I now knew. But I wasn't. I didn't feel like being homeless… yet. I just stared at him. The tears were still flowing, even if I had stopped crying. He sighed. "May I have a look…?" he asked as an open question. But I've been around the Professor for too long. He wasn't asking, he was stating.

"No." I said simply. The Professor bowed his head, but left all the same. I lay down on the bed. It was then that I noticed that I wasn't in my room, but the spare room. I remember wanting to ask Storm if I could move in here, but never getting round to it because of everything that's happened recently. But here I was, in a room that now occupied all my stuff. I relaxed. Snuggling up to the blankets. And soon enough, my mind had relaxed enough to let me go off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning in a daze. The sun was shining in, blinding me. But the institute was quite. Not a scream in the air. I let out a long sigh. Everything was perfect…..

_No, it wasn't… _I thought as I remembered everything that happened to me. It wasn't the best feeling, I must admit. I rolled out of bed and wandered to the wardrobe. I opened it, suddenly expecting to see nothing at all but instead seeing all my clothes colour co-ordinated by the type of clothing. Obviously Jean had arranged my clothing; she was the only one around here who was slightly organised beside the Professor himself. I grabbed my black mini skirt, white tank top and my cardigan that flowed to my knees. At the bottom on the wardrobe I found my vast collection of shoes, and I instantly grabbed my favourite pair, my black ankle boots with open toes. They had a small diamond incrusted just above the opening. Jean had bought me them for Christmas last year, and I loved them to bits. I then turned and made my down stairs to find the others.

I had learned years back that you should never come out of your room still wearing you PJ's unless it was a real emergency. If you happened to forget…. Well, you'll have to deal with Storm and her punishments (which usually meant watering the plants single handed, no powers included. And we had a LOT of plants…). Everyone was up and running about. It was a Saturday, so everyone running around like headless chickens was really unusual here. I grabbed hold of Amara's arm as she scurried past.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Hasn't anybody told you?" I shook my head. "Magneto's planning something. Something big. We're on red alert." My body started to shake. _Of course he was planning something… _ "What's wrong?" Amara asked, her voice was caked with concern.

"Nothing." I said, letting go of her arm and walking to the kitchen.

I stopped at the door. I couldn't let Magneto hurt anyone because of me. I had to do something! If I didn't everyone will get hurt.

The idea popped up out of no where. At first, I was appalled by it. But I had nothing better going on. So I cleared my mind. Grabbing onto Kurt's power I teleported to the one place that could end this once and for all…

* * *

**Review Please :) **


	18. Chapter 18

I landed softly into a room. It was made of completely metal. The chairs: metal. The floor: metal. The Table: metal. EVERYTHING. So this was obviously the right place. I let go of Kurt's powers and grabbed onto Magneto's. I could feel the presence of the metal, and it was reassuring.

I didn't have to wait long for an appearance. I knew I wouldn't.

He wanted my head.

The door opened as if by magic, but I knew better. Not long after the door opened, Magneto walked in. His facial expression were angry.

"So you have returned to us Ultimate..?" his voice was harsh.

"No… I just came here for the hell of it." I smiled. He couldn't control me.

"Don't lie to me Roxanne. You came here to bargain with me… "He said a smirk on his lips.

"Why would I bargain with _you?" _I emphasised the word you to express my point. "I can already kick your butt in a fight. With or without my power…" I added the last part to rub it in. He would never know when I was using my powers. He laughed

"Very true. For I am, after all, an old man… but what is it that you want?" he looked… no. observed me very closely. He watched my every movement, so I stayed still.

"I want answers." My voice was flat; monotone would be a great expression to describe it. Magneto laughed again.

"I would have thought you got everything you wanted after our last little visit…" he said, his eyes narrowing at me. This time, I laughed.

"I got most. But not all." His eyebrow rose. I grabbed onto Pietro's power and ran to behind them. "After all, even the master doesn't know every details of there own plans…" I say, mocking him. He turns to lash out at me, but I'm already gone. I run down the narrow corridors, search for my little sanctuary. It took seconds to find him, and when I did, I threw myself onto him.

"Pietro!" I gasped as I landed into his arms.

"Roxy? What are you doing here?" he sounded surprised. Obviously someone left out the details of my last visit.

"I don't know. But your father wants me dead…" I left it open. I knew Pietro all to well.

"I know." He whispered into my hair. "I need to get you out. Now." he said a little louder, most probably to himself. I laughed.

"I don't need your help Pietro! After all, I'm not the damsel in distress anymore…" I leaned back to see him smile at the memory. The memory that started this scandalous affair.

"Ah… I kind of wish you were." He smiled as he scratches his hair.

"But where's the fun in that?" the devilish smile returns to my lips. I lean up and plant a small kiss onto his lips before racing back to where I started. Magneto had now moved to behind his desk.

"I've had a little idea…" I say, letting go of Pietro's power and grabbing onto Magneto's. I had the full force of it in me. It enlightened me as my feet lifted from the ground. I picked Magneto up from his chair, pinning his arms to his side. I notice then the small beam of light the was emitting from him. With my mind, I plucked at it, causing him to lash out in pain. He gasped as the beam got smaller and smaller, until there was almost nothing there.

"Stop Ultimate! I'll do anything!" I stopped plucking and raised an eyebrow.

"Anything?" I couldn't help but be intrigued. Magneto simply nodded in response.

"Go on…" I say, wanting to hear more.

"I'll… I'll do anything! Just stop! Please…" he sounded weak. Pathetic. I took pity on him. So I dropped him on the ground. He curled up into a ball, cradling his hip. He looked up at me pleadingly. He obviously wanted a small task that he now owed me. But I'm not that simple.

"I want…" I began, taking a long time to think my next words over.

"Yes?" he said, starting to stand now.

"I want to join." I said it casually that he hadn't realised what I had said at first. And then his eyes widened. And finally, he started to smile.

"So you wouldn't mind if I killed you?" he asked, mockingly. I laughed.

"You know what I'll do to you if you try." To make a point, I had another pluck at the golden beam above him. He grabbed onto his side in pain.

"Is that all?" he asked, his eye's filled with hatred.

"No. Tell me where my mother is."

* * *

**dear wonderful readers!**

**i would just like to tell you that the story is about to get more interesting! but i want you guys to leave comments with what you want to happen!**

**i already have the next 2 chapters written (third one in process), so these will be really helpful to me!**

**so the more reviews with your guys ideas mean the quicker the next chapter is going to be up!**

**i also want to know your opinions about the story to far. i mean, is it to boring? not enough action? need another twist? yadda yadda!**

**i need to know!**

**anyways,**

**Review please!**

**Katie x**


	19. Chapter 19

"Your mother?" he gasped, alarmed at my question.

"Yes my mother. Are you some kind of moron?" he looked shaken. I needed to know where she was.

"She's… dead." He said after a few moments of silence. I let out a cold laugh.

"Don't lie Magneto. I saw it in your mind. She's still kicking it somewhere. Now tell me where she is!" I grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall. He gasped as he tried to breath.

"Drop him, ma Cherie." A voice sounded behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know Gambit had entered the room.

"Not until I get my answers." I said, gripping harder.

"She's in England somewhere." He said. I let go of Magneto. He slumped to the ground gasping for breath.

"And how would you know?" I asked. My voice oozing with sarcasm. He laughed.

"Who do you think helped make you?" he asked, smiling. My eye's narrowed at him.

"Are you trying to say you're my father?" I said taking one step towards him.

"Not trying to say. I'm telling you." He said. He looked dead serious.

"You Bastard!" I say. In one swift movement, I grabbed onto Pietro's power and flew over to him. As my hand made contact with Gambits neck, I switched to Kurt's power and teleported us to the nearest cliff top. I dangled Gambit off of it.

"You wouldn't kill your own father now, would you?" he said, obviously trying to change my mind.

"Where in England is she?" I asked, the heat inside of me pounding. Rage controlling my every move.

"London!" he gasped as my hold on him loosened for a second.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Tinashe Le Falcon or "The Puppeteer!" he cried. I smiled.

"You're making this too easy." I say, letting go of him causing him to fall into the vast ocean below. His scream echoed around me for a few seconds before a splash replaced it. He wouldn't perish… yet.

I turned on my heels, and in a split second the scenery changed. If I was making a trip to London. I wanted company.

I landed softly in the large living room of the mansion. Kitty jumped out of her seat and then came running at me when she realised who I was.

"Where did you go?" she asked, angry this time.

"To get answers. I'm going… on a small trip. You in?" I say, releasing her from the hug and moving swiftly to the door.

"Oh course I'm in! But, where are going?" she asked as I took a step out the door.

"I'll explain later. Meet me by the Blackbird in half an hour. Now, go pack your crap!" I say, leaving the room and making my way upstairs. The corridors where empty now. So it made entering Kurt's room easier. As the door to his bedroom opened, Kurt jumped towards the chandelier. When he saw it was me, he leaned back and teleported to the bed.

"Oh, Roxy. It's just you…" he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Kurt, me and Kitty are… going on a small trip. You in?" Kurt jumped up. His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Of course I'm in!" he started to jump on the bed.

"Good, meet me at the Blackbird in…" I looked at the clock above Kurt's bed. "20 minuets." He nodded as I left the room. The only thing left to do was get myself ready.

I entered my room the same time I grabbed onto Jeans power. It was as if a phoenix was set off inside of me. But it made no difference as the powers caressed my body. With a small flick of my wrist, I had my suitcase on my bed and my clothes piling into it. With my hands free, I went over to the small cabinet beside my bed. I opened it to reveal the small safe. I let out a sigh and smiled at the fact that they had moved this particular cabinet into my new room. I entered the code and let the door swing open. Inside laid 2,000 pounds in cash, and an envelope. I grabbed the envelop and closed the safes door. Using Jean's powers, I lifted the safe out of the cabinet and into the suitcase. I slip the envelope into my pocket. I turned towards the clock on the wall, and seeing that my time was almost up, I picked up the suitcase using Jean's powers and make my way down to the landing strip where the Blackbird was kept.

As the elevator made the "ding dong" noise, I step out, suitcase following. Kitty and Kurt were already there, and from the way they suddenly stopped talking when they saw me. It was obvious what they were discussing about.

"What's this all abut, Roxy?" Kitty asked as I approached. I looked at her, and then I pressed the key to the Blackbird. The ramp beneath it opened and I made my in. I stopped near the entrance.

"You coming?" I asked as I turned on my heel and made my way to the pilot's seat. Kitty and Kurt picked there bags up and joined me. I pressed several buttons on the dash board. One caused the ramp to come back up and the others caused the Blackbird to get ready for take off.

It took a few moments before the plane was ready to fly. It started to roll along the landing strip when Scott flew out of the elevator doors. His mouth a gape when he saw the Blackbird ready for take off. I kept the plane going, and soon the motion detectors opened the door of the water fall exit and we were off. Once in the sky, I set the plane into auto pilot and turned to face the music. Kitty looked highly pissed off at me, where as Kurt had a blank expression.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked her voice flat.

"London." I reply in the same tone.

"Why?" Kurt chipped in. his expression held interest over the subject, but that was it.

"It's about time we solved the mystery…" I say, smiling at my own words.

* * *

**well it's about time i uploaded :L**

**anyway, here's a short message to say that i'm going to be uploading on Saturdays. and if i don't upload, i'll try to on Sundays. so now you know...**

**also, i have two more FanFictions on the way (both of them Teen Titans) so be prepared. but i won't start uploading them until the summer, possible in the new school year (which is September for me). anyway, enjoy and leave a review!**

**Katie x**


	20. Chapter 20

"Wait. Are you telling me you know how to find out about your past?" Kitty asks her eyes wide with shock. Kurt's mouth was on the ground.

"Nah, I already have those answers…" I began, but Kitty cut me off.

"WHAT? When did you get them?" if she wasn't strapped into her chair, I'm pretty sure she would have slapped me then. But then again, that was just a hunch.

"When Toad kidnapped me." I said it nonchalantly, as if my words had no effect on me. But it did. I was shaken to the core at what I found in Magneto's mind and I knew it was a matter of time before I found out what was really going on.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kitty sounded hurt. I mean, I've told her everything from day one. And she's told me everything in return. So for me to hold this back on her must have felt like a slap in the face.

"Kitty… what I found out that day… it's not something I want to tell people." Kitty nodded in agreement. Kurt coughed.

"You're going to have to tell us what you found though. Otherwise, coming with you is like being lead into the danger room blindfolded." I laughed at Kurt's comparison.

"Okay… I guess your right…" I took a deep breath and centred myself.

"When Toad took me that night, I came face to face with Magneto. I learnt a lot. Like, Magneto calling me the Ultimate Duplicate and kind of why he calls me that. And… why I don't have the memories from before…" I looked away from them. I couldn't face telling them.

"Please… Go on…" Kurt said gently. He placed a hand on my leg. It was enough of an encouragement.

"I….I… I didn't get much out of the memories… but…. I…. I think I may be a clone…" I said. I was so confused by this. I mean, I've always felt like a real person… but maybe I wasn't…

"Don't be ridiculous Roxy!" Kitty exclaimed. I looked into her eyes. She didn't want to believe what I had just said as much as I didn't want to believe it.

"This is why I have to go to London. I want the truth." I said, determination fulfilled my voice.

"Who's in London?" Kurt asked quietly.

"My mother."

The rest of the journey passed by in silence. About 2 hours in, I pulled the envelope out of my pocket. I turned it over in my hands.

It arrived out of the blue one day a few years back. The Professor was puzzled by it as much as I was. It was anonymous and untraceable, and believes me; we tried to trace it back to the sender. I was starting to believe it was from the "Puppeteer". But possibly not. There was a short, non committed letter about a reunion and a debit card. This, when the Professor made an inquiry into, held more than 100,000 pounds in. I always thought that my mother was a theft or something. But maybe she was something worse?

"Are we nearly there yet?" Kitty asked, tapping her foot. I looked at the positioning on the dash board.

"yep." I say, taking the plane off of auto pilot. "Kurt, give me a hand landing this thing." Kurt sighed as he climbed into the passenger seat. The land was as smooth as I could be with two teens driving it. We climbed out after parking it in the allocated spot. A guy met us.

"money." He said, holding out his hand. I paid the guy and he left. We made our way through the airport. And soon enough, we were sitting in a taxi waiting to get to the hotel I booked.

"Did you have this all worked out?" Kitty asked as we sat in the back of the taxi.

"Nope. I planned it after I asked you guys." Kitty laughed.

"You work quick" she said. I laughed with her. The journey wasn't long and soon we were resting in our suit. Kitty and I had the room whilst Kurt was sleeping on the couch. But at that moment, we were all crowded around the table. Coming up with a plan.

"So where about does she lives?" Kitty asked, tapping away on her laptop.

"Don't know." I say simply. She looks up at me.

"So were on a wild goose chase?" she asks rolling her eyes. "Typical."

"No! I know her name!"

"Yeah, but you do get people with the same names Roxy" Kurt said.

"Yeah, but how common do you think Tinashe Le Falcon is Kurt?" I asked. Kurt sighs and folds his arms. Kitty on the other hand, had her mouth open and looking at me like a fish. "What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Tinashe Le Falcon is your mother?" she whispered at me before typing away at her laptop. A few seconds later and I were staring at an advert for the greatest Puppeteer in the universe.

"That's her." I say, writing down the address. I quickly searched it. It wasn't too far from the hotel. I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Urm. Roxy? Where d'ya think you're going?" Kitty asked looking up at me.

"To find my mum?" I retaliated.

"It's nearly midnight…" I sighed. Of course it was. I turned and made my way to my bed. And soon enough, I was fast a sleep.

Next day, I stood outside a block of apartments. I had already checked the buzzers and found out that my mum lived in apartment 4B, 3rd floor. Now, I just had to wait for someone to leave. Kitty and Kurt were waiting around the corner. We decided it was best for me to go at it alone. After waiting an hour, someone left the building. I walked through the door and made my way upstairs. I stopped out side 4B and waited. I took a deep breath and knocked. I moved away from the door slightly. A few moments later and the door opened revealing a young woman. She must have been late twenties/ early thirties, but she looked incredible. She could pass for a twenty one year old and people would still think she was younger. She had the softest blond hair that fell in curls and piercing blue eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't my mother.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I think I may have the wrong address…" I said staring to back away.

"Who you looking for sweetie?" she asked, her voice was perfect.

"Urm… Tinashe Le Falcon…" I said, wincing at how pathetic it sounded. She smiled at me.

"Well… You found her" she smiled again, but this time pointing to her self. I must have been giving her a dazed expression because she laughed.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, leaning on the frame of the door.

"I… I have a question…"

"Well, don't be shy now…" she smiled encouragingly.

"Did you have a baby seventeen years ago?" She looked at me with a confused expression.

"Urm, well… I don't tell many folk… but yes I did. Why d'ya ask?" she looked me up and down.

"Because you're looking at her…" her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something. "Hi mum." I added softly.

* * *

**Please review? **

**i got nadda after my last chapter, and lets just say: i was bummed :(**

**anyway, i'm going to do the whole "review for a hint towards the next chapter" thing again. so, all i want is 5 of y'all to review this week so that next time i upload i'll leave a lil' hint at the bottom of the page. is that a deal?**

**well i hope so :)**

**till next saturday/sunday :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize in advance for the very crap attempt of the chant! so don't criticize it please, i already know it sucks :L**

* * *

"Elizabeth?" she asks me, her eyes widening as she looks me over for the first time. I shake my head; confused at the name she called me.

"No. My name's Roxanne. But everyone calls me Roxy…" I say. She sighs.

"I should have known Xavier changed your name…" she looked away for a few seconds before ushering me in. "Come… Take a seat!" I follow her in, taking in her apartment. It looks newly refurbished, with the wide flat screen hanging off the wall. It has a large couch opposite it in a lush white colour. Everything in the room had a black and white colour scheme. She walked over to the kitchen, which was only separated from the lounge by the counters.

"D'ya wonna drink?" she asks, looking over her shoulder at me.

"Urm, I'm good..." I say, my voice is soft. The way it goes when I'm nervous. She laughs softly before closing the fridge. I move slowly to the couch and sit down. After a few moments, she joins me.

"You want answers." She says her voice an exact replica of my own. She says it softly, her eyes looking over me as if they know something I can't see. "You've had enough of being in the dark and you want the answers. So you came here. To me." she looks down.

"Yeah… do you know what happened to me when I was a baby?" I ask, my voice shakes a tiny bit and I can feel my legs shaking uncontrollably as we sat there. She took a deep breath before looking at me.

"I can only guess. But you have to listen to me…" her voice was filled with urgency. "I _never_ gave you to Magneto. You were taken from me, barely a month old. I found you when you were 18 months and gave you to Xavier with a promise that he'll look after you and never give you your powers. _Ever." _A single tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes for a second.

"Who took me?" I ask, already guessing who it may be.

"Your father…" I let out a harsh laugh. _Good thing I chucked the bastard over the cliff then wasn't it… _Tinashe gasped. Her eyes flung open and she looked at me. Something had changed about her.

"There is something you have to understand about your father." Her voice was low, menacing. "He was part of the Master Guild. When someone comes up to you and asks you for something, especially if that person was offering a large sum of money, you do it. No matter what." Her eyes turned a familiar shade of red.

"You're protecting him?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course I am! How was he supposed to know what Magneto was going to do to y…" she stopped, realising she had said too much, she put a hand over her mouth. I quickly grabbed onto Jeans power and scanned her mind.

"_I can't believe I almost told her that Magneto enhanced her powers so that she'll be more like… oh crap!" _her eyes widen when she realised that I was listening in.

"YOU KNEW!" I exploded, the rage inside of me taking over. Without waiting for a response, my hand flew up from my side. Not even sure what power I took, I unleashed everything on her. Her body erupted into flames. I didn't care anymore. She needed to pay.

She withered in pain for a few moments. I watched on with a smile on my lips. But deep down inside of me, I knew that I was wrong. She didn't disserve this kind of treatment. But that was only a small part of me.

I didn't notice at first when she stopped moving. She stood in front of me, her hand outstretched in my direction, palm up. Her eyes were closed and she was chanting something under her breath. As soon as I did notice, I tapped back into her brain.

"_This little bitch has to pay, _

_Put out the fire so we can play,_

_Bring down the heaven and arise the hell,_

_And watch her wither in pain as she dispels…"_

Her eyes flew open at the same time the fire went out.

"You think you can play with the grown ups?" she said, an arrogant smile plastered on her face. My earlier anger had disappeared and I knew I took this one way to far. But I couldn't – COULDN'T – let her know that.

"I don't think… I KNOW" my hand flies up, grabbing onto the first power it sees, causing her to fly out of the window. But before I can even register her leaving, she flies back through the window with the pieces of shattered glass flowing behind. Her feet touch the floor at the same time as the window repairs. She looks up at me, a smirk on her lips. Her appearance has somewhat changed. She still looked the same, but the aura around her had altered her. Her features were filled with rage, making her look ugly. But the thoughts flew through my mind, completely leaving when she spoke again.

"Is that the best you got?" she raises both hands, her pupils turning white as she does. Her feet slowly leave the floor as a strong wind starts to billow round the room. I instantly recognise the power's as Storm's. Ignoring my previous promise to my self to learn her powers before use, I grab onto it, letting the hurricane of all powers consume my body. It's a surge, it pulling me in every direction but the one I want to go in. my eyes fill with a black colour and I'm not sure what's happening. I raise my arms and feel the force as a powers released as my arms carry on rising to the roof till my palm are facing them. The force of the wind keeps on getting stronger and it as if there a mini storm in the room. My head flies back as a shock makes it way down my spine. A laugh sounds in front of me before stopping quickly. My body goes flying through the air till it makes contact with the wall opposite. And then my body caves to the darkness and my mind goes blank…

* * *

**Okay, I only got 3 reviews last time so no hint :( **

**Sorry guys!**

**But the offer still stands for next week! Five reviews please guys and I'll leave a hint next week. Deal?**


	22. Chapter 22

**i'm a day late? sorry! but i did say if i couldn't upload on Saturday, it'll be Sunday! and i had family round to entertain, so :P**

**anyway...**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

I wake up in a pair of arms. There cradling me, moving the hair out of my face.

"Ma Cherie!" a voice cries. My eyes instantly open to see the reds of the man who claims to be my father. I sit up quickly, moving as far as possible from him. My eyes flicker around the room. I was still in Tinashe's apartment, so where was Tinashe? I look at Gambit. He sits on the floor. He's not looking anywhere particular, but his strange red eyes are giving me a familiar feeling. His red tousled hair reminds me of the style Robert Patterson has in that film, Twilight, but he some how pulls it off better. He's a good looking man, no doubt about that. But he doesn't look like the kind to stick around for long. I keep on staring at him, and he carries on staring at the ground. After a while, his eyes flick up to mine.

"You done staring, ma Cherie?" his says, humour filling his eyes.

"How can YOU be my father? No offence or anything…" I say, my voice coming over disgusted at the thought, when really, I'm starting to accept the idea of it. He laughs. It's a deep chuckle, but it's one that's genuine. One that makes you wants to join in, so I smile at him.

"I'm… not actually your father… I was just there for your birth, ma Cherie…" he looks apologetically at me.

"Then why did you tell me you were…?" I ask. This was all starting to confuse me.

"It's…. complicated…" he says finally. He obviously chooses his words carefully. My eyes narrowed at him. He sighed and looked away. Knowing a lost cause when I see one, I look away.

"Where is she?" I ask after the silence had grown to be uncomfortable. Gambit looks away. I roll my eyes, realising what he was waiting for.

"I'm sorry, okay!" I yell after a while, getting up off my feet and leaving the room.

"Your friends took her…" he says as I leave the room. My feet pick up pace as soon as I've left. And soon enough, I've grabbed onto Pietro's power and zooming my way to meet the others.

They were back at the hotel room. I stride in, bursting through the door looking frantically for my mother. I wanted to say "sorry, I over reacted! My bad?" But she wasn't there. Kitty stood in front of me. Not saying anything, but the guilt on her face tells me everything.

"Where is she?" I ask, my voice low, menacing. Kitty looks away, not answering my question. I turn to Kurt, who's sitting on the couch. He's perched on the edge looking at me. When my gaze meets his, he turns away. I walk slowly up to him.

"I said, where is she?" I can't help the anger in my tone. Kurt sighs.

"The Professor has her… he's talking things over…"

"And where's he?" I ask, already probing his mind. Knowing that he's about to talk bull shit to me, I teleport myself to the location.

I land in the familiar metal room. It's not the exact place that they are, but its close enough. I can feel the vibrations of voices underneath me. Following the vibrations, I make my way down the corridor. I only stop when the voices become clearer.

"Eric, I had no idea she was coming! I wasn't the one who gave her the information!" Tinashe yelled out. Her voice was frantic, giving me the impression that she was being tortured. "Anyway, it was up to you, Xavier, to keep her away!" the anger in me pumped twice as hard, I would have loved to storm in there and rip the place apart, but something was holding me back.

"Tinashe, you didn't have to start a war with the girl" the calm and collective voice of my former Professor. The traitor.

"Who would start a war with the spoilt little bitch?" the unmistakable voice of Magneto rang out, mocking me. I smiled at the pleasure I would get for torturing him. Finally, a mutant who could destroy him with a flick of their wrists. Me…

I step forward, not realising until it was too late that I was going open fire. I walk into the room effortlessly. The moment I walked through the door, I realise it was a mistake, but my mind is made up. With every eye on me, I flick my wrist causing two of the three participants to become powerless and frozen in there own bodies. Then, knowing that the risk has been sorted, my eyes flicker to the last person in the room.

"I have a proposition for you, and you have no reason why you should reject it." I say a small smile on my lips, knowing that the glow I have long suppressed is back, and fighting to stay this time. He looks thoughtful for a moment or two, before smiling at me.

"Anything you want my dear, I'm at your service…" Magneto replied, bowing so low that it looked to me that his nose was touching the ground.

* * *

**I am disgusted by my own writing... what a crappy little cliffhanger to leave you with. SORRY!**

**and no reviews this week = no HINTS!**

**come on guys? really, i need you lot to criticise my writing! i don't care if you leave a comment saying "it's shit. find another day job" or "wow thats good", a comment is a comment and it's better than nothing...**

**MUCH LOVE **

**KATIE X **


	23. Chapter 23

I smile at Magneto. And just as quick, my hands is at his neck.

"Any plans to take me down results in death. Understand?" I say, my voice shakes with anger. He gives out a small nod which is good enough for me. I let go of him, taking pleasure at the sight of the great Magneto sinking to the ground. I turn away from him and look at my former Professor. His eyes are calculating, and I realise he's trying to over ride my brain. AGAIN.

I roll my eyes and sigh. Crossing my arms, I move my weight onto one of my left leg. His focus goes back to me and he gives me that guilty smile. Before I can speak he cuts in.

"Roxanne, those powers will be the death of you…" he doesn't have to say anymore, I know the X-men – my old family – will be after me soon enough. But I don't care. Times have changed.

"No, old man. My powers will be the death…" I'm cut off at the sudden appearance of Kurt. He gives me one of his old smiles before teleporting off with the professor. My eye's narrow at the space he was previously occupying. I stay like that for a few minutes before sighing, relaxing. A small headache has crept up to the front of my mind. I rub my forehead before turning to my mother. My expression softens when I see the way she presenting her self.

She looks at the ground, her blonde hair making a curtain round her face. Her shoulders are hutched up. Slowly, her face tilts up. The moment her eyes meet mine, we both burst out laughing. I let go of her, knowing as I do that she is very capable of taking me down. She falls to the ground before standing up slowly. Her eyes are glowing red, and I simply know the wraths of her powers are going to be at me. Instead she simply says.

"Magneto, Leave." Before returning to normal. I look back in time to see Magneto march out of the room like a toy soldier, the door closing behind him. I turn back to my mother. She smiles before walking towards me. She pulls me into a big hug. She kisses the top of my head like a thousand times before she pulls away from me. She looks at me, dead serious before saying:

"You defiantly take after me." her face creases up, showing her laughter lines. She moves towards the door. Giving me one last look over her shoulder, she disappears leaving me wondering what she meant by that.

Magneto demands that I go live at the brother hood, give them some guidance. HA, like I believe that. He's scared shit-less. He knows that if he makes one wrong move whilst I'm around, I'll take his head and not even give it a second thought. But I don't mind, I'll get to see Pietro more anyway. Magneto barred him from the castle until he sorts his life out. I have a feeling he's not going to… approve of our relationship. My mother stays behind in the castle. Magneto said something about her being under his protection because the X-men have something against her. But I wasn't listening. The only problem of going to live at the brother hood was the fact I'd be going back to school. I'd be enemy number for the X-men. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me as much as it should have. I was looking forward to the task, and trust me; it was going to be difficult.

Some bloke called "Pyro" dropped me off at the brother hood. It was as much as a shit whole as the last time I came. Weeds growing everywhere, there was even a broken window on the second floor.

Unbelievable.

I walked into the building holding my head high. I didn't open the door the conventional way; instead I held my hand in front of it and blasted it off its hinges. Toad jumps narrowly out of the way. I smile as the shock registers on his face. Walking in, the others join him. Shock fills all the faces. Well, expect for Pietro's who gives me a sly smile.

"Afternoon bitches." I say, smiling to myself at the thought of torturing these guys.

* * *

**phaha, my own writing amuses me?**

**I'm so weird! LOL**

**anyway, i just had like the most amazing vision of her walking into the brotherhood, blowing the door of the hinges and giving a one liner! so i simply had to put it in!**

**and only one review last week...**

**imma give up, i can see this is a losing battle -_-**

**anyway, upload on next Saturday!**

**i look forward to see you there...**

**okay, not literally...**

**never mind -_-**

**Katie xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Be warned: you may not like this new version of Roxy, but it's not forever :)**

* * *

"Move it fatty." I say watching Blob trying, and failing, to run 1,500 meters for PE. I jogged… well walked next to him, giving him "encouragement".

"What…di…d…you…say? He pants at me, his face red with the effort.

"You heard tubby. You need to pick up the past." I say, dodging effortlessly as he lunges at me. He falls and hits the ground hard. I laugh before sprinting off, finishing the run in 2 minutes tops.

"Well done Roxy. 7minuets and 59 seconds. Your new personal best." Couch smiled at me. I smiled back, but inside, I was laughing. I mean, who did this guy, think he was? He was bald, fat and ugly. No way should he be qualified to be a PE teacher.

I walk off. But not before I notice Blob wriggling around on his back trying to sit up. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, which obviously made Blob angrier at me. But still, it would be highly amusing to see him come after me.

"You know, you really shouldn't be laughing at him…" a voice says softly next to me. I turn to see Kitty; she's looking at me differently. I narrow my gaze at her.

"What d'ya want K?" I ask, stopping to fold my arms across my chest. She stops to look at me, but ends up looking at the floor.

"You need to come back to the institute. We all miss you…" the words are lies. No meaning but them. Just words.

"Why don't you come to the brother hood?" I ask mockingly, imitating her tone perfectly.

"BECAUSE THERE EVIL" she spits out, her voice filled with venom.

"Ha, that's rich; you're dating one of them." She looks away. Interesting.

"Not. Any. More." She says slowly, deliberately.

"Join the dark side Kitty, we have cookies…" I say before teleporting my ass back to the changing rooms. I could already see the smile forming on her lips. The on going joke we've had since the day she joined the x-men. But now it actually had a meaning.

I start to change as soon as my feet touched the floor of the changing room. I threw on my "karma is a bitch" t-shirt and my knee length cardigan and my white skin tight jeans before putting on my knee high boots. Then I walked over to the floor length mirror that stood next to the door. I quickly reapplied my make up before walking out the door. Pietro stood their waiting. His face lit up as he saw me. I walked over to him, giving him a quick kiss when we met.

"Hey beautiful," he said smiling at me. I smile back, saying nothing, and head off down the corridor. "Did I do something to upset you Rox?" he asked, his imitation of the "puppy dog eyed" look was perfect. I put a hand on his cheek and lean my forehead against his.

"Nope. You're perfect. Now jog on." I say, giving him a kiss and walking off. By the time I reach my locker, it's obvious that Pietro had gotten there first. Flowers mutated from my locker. I roll my eyes as I move them out the way. Next to me, someone opens their locker.

"Can tell someone really has it in for you…" he says quietly. From the corner of my eye I see Bobby, his face filled with jealousy. I slam my locker shut.

"Go stalk someone else for a change Bobo." I walk away. Not even bothering to listen to him. The x-men were starting to piss me off. It was as if everyone was on a war path to get me back. And I wasn't having it. It was lucky enough the Brother Hood and the x-men hadn't had any fights yet. But when we did, they'll finally know whose side I'm on.

I make my way to the Guys car. It needed a bloody good wash. I climb in and wait for the others. Putting my feet up on the dash board, I turn the radio on with my powers. Some days, you just gotta love being a mutant.

After a few minuets, Pietro plonks himself down in the driving seat.

"Fred's gonna be a bit late babe" he said kissing my cheek. "Something about being stuck in the field" I look at him from the corner of my eye. He was smirking, obviously finding this as funny as I did.

"Once the other two idiots are here, we're leaving. Blob can walk home." I say, Pietro raises his eyebrow at me.

"isn't that a lil' harsh?"

"He needs the work out. The fatty bends the ceiling whenever he's upstairs and I don't want it caving in…" I let out a laugh. Pietro stays silent beside me. Lance and Toad walk out together a few moments later; with Blob hanging back behind them. When the two climb into the car, I look at Pietro. He's looking away. I turn towards Blob.

"yo, Fatty. You're walking." With my mind, I turn the ignition on and start to drive away. Pietro give me a filthy look as he takes a hold of the steering wheel.

"What the fuck was that?" Lance says, his face filled with outrage.

"Cool it avalanche. He needs the work out."

"This is ridicules! You're gunna kill the poor guy."

"One less moron to look after…" I mutter. Lance leans back, "oh, and Lance. You're cleaning the whole house when we get back, and then doing 3 hours training. No breaks." I say my voice sickening with sweetness. Beside him, Toad cracks up laughing. Beside me Pietro shakes his head, but says nothing. I keep my eyes staring straight ahead.

By the time the car starts to roll up the drive way, I phase myself threw the seat belts and out the door, climbing my way to the door of the house. I don't bother with the door, just phase straight threw. The appearance of the house has changed since the day I joined the guys. It was actually _clean_. I knew how to control these guys. I walk up the stairs to the first floor bedroom. Kicking the door open with my feet, I walk in. the room was decorated with the most expensive of items. A massive king size bed occupied the centre of the room, suspended from the ceiling. I jump on making the bed swing in the process, and lie down. Before I knew it, the darkness has over taken…

_I sat at the edge of the sea. Behind me, the castle lay. Magneto had let me come back after proving my worth to the brotherhood, even offering me a position as his right hand girl. I had taken it, causing Pietro and my relationship to become strained. Nothing was as it seemed anymore. The x-men's plans had unfolded, become ruthless. And the more I refused to come back, the more they persisted to get me back._

Images flashed before my eyes.

_Falling, falling. Away from him. And the real journey begins. _

_His red eyes staring at me as he unreleased the truth on me._

Everything flashes before me.

I wake with someone pressing a cold flannel to my head.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I screamed at the black haired girl. She looked at me, her face a blank canvas.

"Names Wanda. I'm Pietro's sister."

"Aww crap. Here's me thinking I'm the only girl in his life." She lets out a bitter laugh.

"What are you doing in MY room?" she asks, her eyes narrowing at me.

"Sorry, did you just say YOUR room." I let out a single "ha" "that's soooooo sweet. But love, this is my room. You're trespassing. Get out. NOW." I say, flicking my wrist and sending her through the open door (which I quickly closed behind her). I laugh at my quick wit.

"PIETRO, YOUR WHORE JUST KICKED ME OUT OF MY ROOM!" her voice screamed from the other side of the door.

"OH. Shit. Wanda, that isn't your room ant more" screams came from the other side of the door. And then foot steps. After a few moments, a door slams from the other side of the building. And then someone taps at the door.

"You know, the next time you want to piss my sister off, a warning would be nice!" Pietro's voice half joked from the other side of the door, but his voice was strained. I'd heard of Wanda from listening into Magneto's conversations. She was one crazy biatch. No wonder she tried to steal my room. I let out a laugh before a startlingly thought entered my mind.

_Why the fuck had she been pressing a cold compress to my head?_

* * *

_**answer to ^ will be later on in the story :) hopefully...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**This updates a bit earlier than usual because im busy this weekend and i won't have time to update! so BLAH!**

**So heres a little present for you all :)**

* * *

I fall into an uneasy sleep that night. Every time my eyes closed, I would be falling. It was freaking scary! In the end, I curled up in Pietro's bed. Let's just say, he was more than excited to see me.

The next morning, I phase out of his arms and teleport to room. There was no way I was going to explain this one to everyone, especially after the last time…

I pull on the dressing gown and make my way downstairs. As soon as I enter the kitchen, Wanda gives me the evils. I roll my eyes. My gaze slowly goes over to the blond in a "can't touch this" tee-shirt and jean short shorts. She gives me a lazy smile.

"Welcome to the dark side, me girl. Welcome to the dark side." She stands up and pulls me into a long hug.

"I've been wondering when you'd turn up Tab" she smiles at me as she pulls away, sitting back down on the chair.

"Eh, things to do, people to see…" she grins again, this time it's more mischievous. "Speaking of which, how d'ya get the boys in shape?" her head flings back in the direction of Toad doing the morning dishes. He's muttering something under his breath, but I simply couldn't care.

"Don't know what you're talking about Tab? One of them still reeks like shit." My gaze stays on Toads back. I watch as he freezes for a moment. "If only I could get him to wash…" I can feel the hate radiating from him, but he doesn't say anything. Slowly, Toad moves the dish that he'd been washing to the pile of clean dishes. Tabitha lets out a chuckle. No sound can ever compare to Tabitha's laugh. It's an incredible sound, something that shouldn't be on this earth, but some how ended up in a petit blonde who's crazy as fuck.

"Girl, you crack me up. No one, and I mean NO ONE, can make the Toad wash" she burst out laughing. Toad put the final dish on the pile and stormed out the room. I heard one word. "bitch." It cracked me up. I joined Tabitha in the laughing, even sharing a high five in the process.

"If you hadn't had stole my room, I may have liked you…" Wanda said over the top of her book. Her gaze flicks over to me, then back down at the book.

"Well Wanda, consider me your new best friend…" I start.

"Damn straight!" Tabby yells, standing up and knocking the chair over in the process. "This calls for shopping!" she grins at the two of us. I smile back while Wanda rolls her eyes, ignoring her.

An hour later, Tabitha piles us into the car. She climbs into the driving seat.

"This cannot end well…" Wanda mutters from the back.

"Totally agree with ya there sister…" I say, gazing cautiously as Tabitha sets the car up. She rams the key into ignition and turns it on. She quickly turns off Lance's crappy rock music and replaces it with her own.

"Oh REALLY Tabitha? Justin Bieber?" Wanda groans, leaning her head against the headrest. I laugh, not really caring what was on the radio.

"Gee, just can't win with you Wand-urh" Tabby purposefully mispronounces her name, causing Wanda to tusk from the back. With my mind, I flick the song onto the next track. Next to me, Tabby gives me a filthy look. Out of the stereo, DEV pumps out. Instantly, all our differences are settled, and we all sing along (I say sing, really we screamed along. Gaining attention from those walking. It was a lot of fun).

Tabby pulls up into the car park of the mall. We all climb out and walk towards the entrance. Before we even enter, I can tell that the x-men are present. I can't tell which ones, I just knew they were there.

We stroll through store after store. I didn't mention the x-men to the girls, knew there would simply be trouble if I did. So we journeyed on.

We walked over to Jane Norman. Clearly I was the only one who wanted to go in. Wanda and Tabitha stayed outside. I look through the cloth racks. Around me, I catch snippets of conversations. But really, I was listening into one conversation.

"Look over there Wanda. It's the little x-men." I look out the window. From where I stood, I was concealed. I could seem them, but they couldn't see me. Jean, Kitty, Rouge, Scott and Kurt strolled past. They didn't notice them at first, but Tabby had to open her big mouth.

"Hey fur ball!" she yelled. Kurt's head moved in that direction, and froze causing Scott to walk into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going Kurt…" Scott says pushing him gently. Then his gaze locks onto to Tabitha's, then Wanda. He looks around, obviously waiting for the trap to unfold. When it didn't, he grabbed the back of Kurt's shirt, who had started to make his way towards Tabby.

"Come on. We're leaving." Kurt's shoulder dropped. Slowly he turned in that direction.

"Whoa, his head is well up his ass today..." Tabitha said, not exactly quietly, to Wanda. Wanda laughed. Scott froze. His hand instantly went to his ruby quartzes glasses. Slowly he turned around, his arm dropping back to his side.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice slow, as if he were speaking to a four year old. I groaned. Mistake number one. I may have been on the brotherhood's side, but I still didn't want a fight.

"You heard." Tabitha said, walking up to Scott and poking him in the chest. "You never let anyone do anything! You're SUCH a party pooper." Scott moves her hand away. The corner of his lip rises. "Oh what? You're trying to scare me by looking like Logan? Ha. Great one. You're as intimidating as a pussy. Which reminds me…?" She turns to Jean and speaks slowly. "You're not getting any." Jeans gaze goes cloudy.

"You say one more word and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again." Scott says his voice in a monotone. It was clear that he wanted her to say something, and we all knew she would.

"Bring it." She says, the small orbs already forming in her hands.

* * *

**Okay, two things:**

**The DEV song is Bass down low - Go check it out :)**

**and secondly, i know it was a quick chapter, but hey! We get a fight scene soon :)**

**BE HAPPY :)**

**Katie xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

I groan internally. I grab onto the Professors powers and send out a message for any human to leave. I watch with pleasure as the semi full room empties in a space on a second. My gaze goes back to the mutant "war" going on out side. In the space of my distraction, Scott had changed his sun glasses for his "famous" specs. His hand was ready and waiting at the button. Tabitha was rolling the orbs in her hand, waiting for the first move. I would have laughed if this wasn't so serious. Neither was going to make the first move. I roll my eyes and move out of the store.

"Can't leave you for 2 seconds without you getting your head lodged up someone's arse." Scott glares at me. "No pun intended." I smile guiltily at Scott. I notice that Tabitha orbs have vanished from her hand and Scott had lowered his arm. This couldn't happen.

_Tabby, blow this place up… _I say directly into Tabitha's mind. I hear a gasp and look in the direction it came from. Jeans eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"No Roxy" but it was too late, within seconds Tabby had the orbs formed and flying through the air. Everything went deadly silent for a second, then the "clinking" sound of the orb touching the ground. The ground shook with the explosion. My eyes locked onto Kitty. She walked slowly, purposefully towards me. We circle each other. Her eyes locked onto mine and didn't move.

"You've changed Roxy…" she said carefully.

"Is it I who hath changed Kitty? Or is it you not paying attention?" I say, my voice screaming with sarcasm. I felt bad, but couldn't change the course of this discussion. She shakes her head and lunges at me. I dodge easily as she phases threw the ground. She comes back up, anger radiating from her. She lunges again; I faze myself as Kitty falls through me and snap the gold line above her. She hits the wall behind hard, falling to the ground. She sits up slowly, looking at her hands.

"What did you do?" she asks, her voice shaking.

"You're powerless K. Give up." I say, shrugging at the thought. I turn my back. She rises from behind and runs towards me. I turn quickly, the back of my hand making contact with her face. A loud "boom" sounds the room and Kitty goes flying. She skids across the floor, unconscious. In the front of my mind, a pain erupts. I push it away, turning on my heel. I study the room around me. Tabitha and Scott were going all out. Wanda was tackling Jean, Rogue and Kurt all at once. I place one hand to my temple and concentrated. My eyes stayed open, keeping contact with Jean. With my other hand, I raise it slowly, pointing in her direction. She doesn't notice. I climb my way through the fogginess of her mind, searching. I see loads of memories, memories that would rather be forgotten, when I find it. I don't do much, just touch pone it. Jean falls to the ground, both hands to her head. Scott gets distracted by Jeans sudden cries. Tabby throws and orb and hits dead on. Scott gets thrown back. I smile at my handy work, caring on to release it.

"_That is enough." _A voice sounds in my mind. I lower my hand and look over to the left. Slowly approaching in his wheel chair, the professor comes. His face is filled with out rage. I smile.

"Ah. Too important to talk are we?" I say, laughing at him. "I'm too important to listen!" I say, mentally grabbing onto Wanda and Tabby and teleporting out of there.

* * *

We land out side the brotherhood.

"I have taught you well…" Tabby says. Me and Wanda take one look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Damn that was fun…" I say, rubbing my forehead. The head ache had gotten worse in the space of thirty seconds. Wanda looks at me, her eyebrow raised at me. "What? It's just a headache?" I say, walking into the house. I open the door just as Toad goes flying out the window. I look at him for a second

"About freaking time someone kicked him out" I muttered as I walked in. I turned to the room that Toad had flown out of and lean against the door panel. I smile at him, and he laughs at me.

"You look like ya seen a ghost or some ting, ma Cherie!" he yells out. I roll my eyes.

"Course I do. I thought I threw you off a cliff?"

"Ah, I thought we got past that at your mothers apartment?"

"Nope. I still hate you." I say, giving him the finger as I walk out the room. I climb the stairs one by one, stumbling into my room. Then finally, sleep came as I collapsed onto my bed.

* * *

I don't get far into my dream when a bucket of cold – correction- FREEZING - water is chucked over me. I sit straight up, gasping for breath.

"What the fuck was that for?" I yell, rubbing my eyes.

"Dude, you've been asleep for 3 days. Magneto was getting worried…" I look up into the brown eyes of Pyro.

"Three days huh?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well I would assume it was that long as I've been here for three days…" he said, his voice was dark, annoyed.

"Soz, 'ard." I say, climbing out of the covers and making my way to the grand white wardrobe. I pull out the first item of clothing's and take them with me to the shower. I wash quickly, getting rid of any trace of the three days I spent under. I change into them, and then take my time going downstairs. I place a hand on the end of the banister and spin myself in the direction of the kitchen. Pietro doesn't look at me as I walk in. Lance however, freezes at the sight of me, places his toast on his plates and stands. Then, really slowly, he starts to clap. Pietro looks up at him, before grabbing his shirt, causing him to sit back down. I however, mentally hack his mind.

"_That girl deserves a medal. She's a freaking genius!"_ I snigger. As much as Lance pisses me off, the guy tells the truth.

"Don't encourage him babe." Pietro says, shaking his head.

"Now he speaks to me…" I say, turning my back on him and searching through one of the cupboards. Nearly as quickly, Pietro's spins me round, hands placed on my hips. He rests his forehead against mine. Then slowly, as if he were scared of my reaction (which is completely stupid considering the fact we've been dating for AGES!). His lips touch mine and the whole word dissolves into thin air. I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my self closer. As I do, the kiss becomes more intimate. His right hand slowly moves under my top. Just as I'm about to tell Pietro to stop, his voice cuts in.

"Whoa, keep it PG won't cha guys?" Pyro walks in, giving me a wink. We pull apart quiet awkwardly. I stare at Pyro for a while. Then he snaps. "What d'ya want?" he asks, raising his hands up slightly.

"Why does Magneto want me?" I say, raising an eyebrow at him.

"WHAT?" Pietro exclaims from beside me. I simply reach out and punch him.

"Shut it you." Pyro laughs at my retort. "Anyway…"

"I dan no? just wants ya I guess…" he pauses for a second, raising a hand to his chin. Then looks at me, suddenly serious. "What ya still standing ere for lass, go get your stuff!"

"Stuff? What stuff?" I ask, rubbing my forehead.

"Magneto wants ya! You need some stuff to take with ya…" across the room, Lance drops his toast (again. Man, the boy seriously can't eat).

"Shit, Magneto wants to recruit you!"

* * *

**okay, I know thats a really, REALLY crap cliffhanger, but theres nothing i can do because its pat of my plan.**

**now, im taking a little break from uploads because i have way to much on my plate! **

**ive finished my work experience yesterday and was absolutely shattered when i got home. so im basically taking a time out to do school work. when everything clams down again, i'll get back to writing and will update all the chapters that should have been up on the same day or something?**

**haven't really got that far if im honest, all i know is that im taking a short break from writing. it'll only be for a few weeks (i hope)...**

**anyway, it'll be good to hear from you all about what your thinking of this chapter, and if you have any ideas about what i can do in the next chapter, it would be extremely helpful!**

**till my next upload,**

**Katie x**


	27. Chapter 27

"Shit, Magneto wants to recruit you!" Lance yelled across the room. I stare at him, my face blank. Obviously he wanted me; there wasn't a mutant stronger than me in the world. But he said it as if he were surprised.

"I wonder why that is…" Pietro said quietly beside me. I turn to look at him, instantly probing his mind. But I couldn't get anything. There was something blocking me from getting inside.

"You sound surprised?" I say, raising my eyebrow at him. He lets out a small sigh.

"Yeah, well you're not exactly his favourite person in the world…" he looks away. Stares at a blank spot on the wall opposite, like he couldn't face me. There was something he was hiding from me.

"Eh, darlin, we need ta get goin. Ya know?" Pyro says, indicating the door behind him. I raise an arm in his direction. "I'll go wait in the car, ya know?" he squeaks before flying out the door. I hear the distinct noise of a car door shutting. I roll my eyes. _Men._

With my mind, I set out my suitcase and start to fill it with all my possessions. I then lower my arm and turn around. Pietro was gone and Lance stayed standing, staring at me. I move over to the fridge and grab a cereal bar. Then, slowly, I trek upstairs. As I kick the door open, the last of my stuff piles in. _there wasn't any need to come upstairs _I think to myself. I move my arm towards the now floating suitcase. Then I flick my wrist, following with my eyes as it floats out of the room and down the stairs. I stay staring for a few more seconds. Then set myself into motion.

Pyro wasn't the best company for the trip. Especially with that accent. I could not understand a world he said. Country freak. It took ages in the car. And when I was about to ask if we were there yet, he stopped. Stopped in the middle of no where.

"if you screwing me around Pyro, prepare to die…" I say, my gaze narrowing into slits. I herd him gulp.

"Not screwin' ya roun', darlin'. The boats over there" he points to the space in front of us. If I was paying a little more attention to where we were going, I would have noticed the large boat in front of us.

"oh." I say simply, climbing out of the car. My mind was already working on my crap, piling it out and letting it float behind me as I made my way towards the boat. Assuming as I've never seen, or been on a boat, it was pretty large. A round guy with a white moustache was waiting. He gave a swift nod at me before clambering onto the boat.

The journey was short and sweet (and do I need to mention smelly? Shesh, they had like a thousand barrels of pooh on there or something…). The boat finally stops at this island in the middle of nowhere. Mum was waiting. She hugged me when I climbed off, bags following.

"Hello sweetie. Nice journey?" she turns away, keeping one of her arms around my shoulder. I get the feeling it was to keep me walking…

"S'all right. Smelt like shit though…" she laughed at my bluntness of the subject.

"Beggars can't be choosers. And watch the language." She said, semi serious.

"Yeah, yeah.." I say, looking around at my surrounding. The further we walked in, the more it resembled a city. "Where are we?" I say, turning my gaze away from the statue of Magneto in on of the fountains. I mean vain much?

"Genosha. Erik's island." Her eye's lit up as she said it.

"Well that's explains the deco…" my mother let out a small laugh.

"Be nice, he didn't have to send for you..."

"Oh really? Because here's me thinking that you have him wrapped around your little finger…" apparently I hit the nail on the head because her cheeks blushed and she turned away from me.

"Come along Roxanne." She said smoothly. She walked further into the island and into a large castle that hung on the edge of the cliff. I was spectacular – not that I'd ever tell Magneto that, away.

"Ah, my darling –"

"I am not your darling." I say raising my hand and wringing it, as if I was strangling him. My mother looked appalled before she back handed me.

"We do not use our powers on those who have been kind to use Roxanne." My mother said calmly, her own hand was out stretched and I could feel the power draining out of me. After a moment or two, she lowered her arm. And smiled. "I have suspended your powers until you learn how to use them properly." She looked pleased with herself.

"REALLY? Your going to play the parent card NOW?" I screeched at her.

"Oh shut up you arrogant little brat…" Magneto replied for my mother. And that's the last thing I heard.

* * *

**i am sooooo far behind schedule...**

**in my mind, i would be uploading my second fanfiction right now, but no. i just can't be arsed to right with Roxanne any more because its lost its appeal to me. but i AM going to finish this! it deserves it. so i apologise if my writing is crap at the moment.**

**this is as far as i have written, but good news is the fact that i have planned out the last few chapters, so it just getting to write them.**

**so enjoy this installment, im not promising anything, but i hope to have the story finished by september. so bear with me :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Great news everybody! i finished writing! so i'm uploading all the outstanding chapters i one go because i owe that to anyone who has been reading because it's taken me this long to get here -_-**

**so yeah, once this is finished, i'll start uploading my next FanFanction (which is a teen titan one by the name of "what happens in Titan, stays in Titan) and i have got to say, it pretty freaking hilarious! so if your a fan of teen titans, keep your eyes open!**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

"Roxy, we can't go on like this!" my mother exclaimed during one of our arguments. I was still pissed at her for removing most of my abilities, much to Magnetos approval. He wanted everything I disapproved of. I hated him.

"Obviously we can…" I say, not bothering to stop even though I knew she wanted me to.

"Roxy, we can't. You're all I've got. Let me help you!" she exclaimed as I climbed up the grand staircase that donned the entrance porch of Magneto's pointless castle.

"Bit late to start using that excuse, isn't cha?" I say, finally turning to give my mother my full attention. She looked pitiful and I would have hacked her mind but unfortunately I was limited on the power front. A physical shock went down my spin and radiated to the rest of my body every time I got angry or tried to use my powers. Guess my mum had to draw the line somewhere.

"Don't start." She said, shaking her head. Her blond curls shook ever so lightly as her head moved. "I just want you to be under control." She looked up at me, the full depth of her eyes enticing me to stare on, even though I really wanted to stare else where. The blues swirled ever so slightly, mixing the piercing light blue with a haunting midnight blue. "Meet me down here at 8?" she stated more than asked. I had enough time to nod before she turned on her heel and walked away. I guess there was nothing more to the matter than that.

I descended down the stair to see my mother waiting. She wore a spandex suit, something I thought only x-men wore. I burst out laughing as my eyes landed on it.

"I wouldn't laugh. All great super hero's wear one" she smiled at her own words. I walked slowly down the stairs. She still assumed that I was good. The truth would crush her.

"I what if I didn't want to be good?" I ask casually, carefully making my face a blank canvas.

"Then, it looks even better" the smile broadens on her face. I join her as she gathers me into a large hug. After a few seconds, she pulls away and takes hold of my hand. "And now we train!" she laughs, practically dragging me out the door and into the large front yard. I didn't take notice of the building the first time I came, but now I took in every little detail. A fountain was the yards main occupant, taking over half the yard. Around it was beautiful greenery. You know the stuff, trees and that. It had a calming effect. All I wanted to do was lie under one of the trees and not get up. But obviously Tinashe had other ideas. She led me away from the garden and towards the edge of the cliff. It was a thin gap between the edge of the castle and the cliff top, and there wasn't exactly any fencing to stop you fro falling off. She walked quickly along the edge and towards a clutter of trees that stated as the building ended. The further you walked into the trees, the more they came at you. After 5 or so minuets, she started to walk diagonally right. I followed without a question, but once my feet started to hurt, I just couldn't help myself,

"Are we there yet?" I sounded a lot like a whiney 5 year old, but I couldn't help it.

"Two minuets!" she spoke softly that it sounded as if it were carried by the wind. I waited, and waited, and then saw. The trees opened up to show a massive lake. Trees surrounded the edges but the one we stood at. Here, it was just a patch of green and a couple of trees stubs. Tinashe sat down on the first stump that she came across before indicating that I should sit down in front of her. I looked at her I disgust.

"You have got to be kidding."

"Roxanne, sit or lose your powers forever." She says her voice calm. I sighed as I lowered myself to the ground, ignoring the thoughts at the back of my mind telling me about what kind of animals had used the ground I sat on as a toilet. She smiled as I stared up at her.

"Good girl," her smile widens at me. "have you ever meditated?" she asked, one brow raised.

Months passed. All we ever did was meditating. My concentration levels went through the roof and I started to pay attention to the details of the world. Like how Magneto really didn't like it with you spat in his coffee. Ahh, the days were good. Tinashe decided, after our 1000th lesson, that I could have my powers back. It felt different this time, as it flooded into my body. More… enlightening, I suppose. This time, I work for the regain of my powers. I felt stronger. As if nothing could touch me. But I also felt wiser. I knew how not to use my powers. So as I sat in the large conference room deep beneath the castle, I listened carefully to every word Magneto said, something I wouldn't have done before all of this.

"We must take them out; they are the only ones capable of stopping us from our goal." He said, his blue eyes alight with excitement. His body tension was so great; I thought he was going to break. Pietro sat by his side, not looking at me. Something had changed between the both of us. The relationship was not like it was. Mainly because he had suddenly been following his fathers orders word for word, and no doubt there was something about me in them. The room filled with applauses. All of Magneto's devoted followers were clapping along and whopping at the idea of wining.

"Like that will happen" my voice was quiet, especially with everyone celebrating. But he heard. He hushed the room down, before turning towards me, giving me his full attention.

"And," he pauses, looking at my mother. Like I would start a scene right now. "What makes you say that"? He asks, hands on his hips.

"I lived with the x-men for 17 years. I know everything there is to know about them. They will be expecting this from us. They are just laying in wait. You'll never get out of there alive…" I say. The truth spoke volumes and anyone who was still speaking had hushed.

"She is right, ya know?" Remy voice rang through the silent room. No one looked at him except for me. I had stared at him for most of the meeting. He was the only one, after all, who had given me the truth straight out. "There is no way the x-men will take this lightly. They will be prepared, even if they are taken by surprise…" the logic in what Remy had said was clear, after all, we had never one against them (by we, I mean they. I could take them on single handily and still have energy for more). Magneto let out a chuckle – and not the pleasant kind either. The one you hear when a evil master mind is winning in a game. Magneto had a plan.

"But that is where you are wrong. We now have Ultimate and the tables have turned. Xavier knows this. We have the upper hand." Every eye turned to look at me.

"I want nothing to do with this." I say calmly. For a moment or two, Magneto's features cloud over. I note that Pietro has a small smile playing on his lips. Before Magneto can ever comment, Tinashe butts in.

"Roxy, what are you saying? Of course you want this. Xavier lied to you you're whole life."

"You never spoke to me until a few months ago, when I went and found answers. Yet I trust you know?" I say, looking her directly in the eyes. "Plus, they were once my family. If I'm doing this, I'm taking out baldy." The room filled with chuckles. Magneto's face glowed with pride. He must have known I wouldn't attack anyone else but the Professor, but was surprised when I said I wouldn't go. The small smile Pietro had displayed was gone, and not he looked downright uncomfortable.

"That's my girl" Tinashe said, pride overwhelming her features, making her looks more beautiful than ever. The eruption of applauses filled the room again. But this time it was directed at me.

The meeting finished a few moments later, and everyone filed out of the room. I followed pursuit, leaving with everyone else. Pietro was beside me, although he didn't speak to me. I walked half way down the corridor when I realised I had left my cardigan in the room. I stopped and turned back.

"Where you going?" Pietro asked his voice emotionless.

"Forgot my jacket." I carry on walking. I open the door slowly to see the most shocking thing ever.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at the pair as they moved apart from their embrace, clearly embarrassed at being caught in the act.


	29. Chapter 29

After spotting my mother making out with Magneto, I couldn't help but wonder if I was doing the right thing. It was clear that they were serious about this because my mother had refused to stop seeing him after I screamed at her. So I simply pushed the thought away. If I didn't see them doing anything incriminating, then I didn't matter. Except it did.

The plan was a weird one. Magneto wanted to destroy, or at least seriously damage the x-men. And he was certain that they would be helping out at some military base in the middle of the dessert- South Africa. They wanted me to go in by myself, mind blocked and secure, and make a big distraction. Magneto would then go in and do his business. A signal would be sounded and I would leave. End of plan. I was sure this was all Magneto had told anyone about the plan. So I left the sketchy detail sketchy.

And that was all there was too it.

I collapsed onto the large double bed, Pietro already lying down. His arm went around my hips and he brought me back against his chest. I snuggled in, enjoying his touch. It had been months since the last time we had been this relaxed.

"How are you?" Pietro purred into my ear. I turned to face him. His eyes glistened as he looked at me.

"Pietro, spill it. I know your dyeing to tell me something." Pietro shook his head, put he couldn't hide the fact that he knew something.

"Don't make me do it Pietro…" I say, my voice stern, all jokiness gone. He lets out a long sigh.

"Fine. Father wants something from the military base." He says simply. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know, he never said…. Just that it's important."

"Okay, well if it's important, shouldn't I be the one to get it?"

"Naah, cause the X-men will want to deal with you first, if you go in and make a distraction, father can get what he wants quicker..."

"fairs." I say, moving away from him.

"Where you going?"

"bed." I replied, already gone from the room as he tried to object…

The plan wasn't for another few weeks. So by the time it finally rolled by, I was surprised to find that I had a small team to work with. Toad, Blob and Lance would be working with me. We wouldn't make a subtle entrance and take enough of the x-men on to distract them. Wanda and Tabitha had gone on a short holiday, something about finding some answers.

It was a bitter evening. The wind chilled me to the bone, but I only had to wait a few more minuets before I could enter. A chill ran over me as I looked down at the gap I had to enter. I wasn't exactly small, but it would still be a tight squeeze for Blob to fit through. I took a deep breath as Magneto purred into my ear.

"Are you ready?"


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you ready?" Magneto purred into my ear.

"Yeah, but change of plan…" I said, Magneto didn't look surprised.

"Go ahead…"

"Send me in first. Let me rip the building apart, then send the guys in…" I say it as if it were the best plan ever, when I simply just wanted to be alone.

"Done. Now go." He pushed me slightly as I jumped through the portal. I landed on the ground in a cat like poise. Straightened as the first alarm sounded. I laughed. Like that would help. I walked casually down the corridor, not a soul in sight. I rounded the corridor and in front of me stood 3 guards, all equipped with gone. I stood and stared at them as they raised their guns at me.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" I asked, my voice filled with bitter sweetness. I raised my arms, flicking my wrists. There guns flung out of their hands crashing into a million pieces as they slammed against the wall. Guns gone, the guys were powerless.

"Mutant on the loose. I repeat mutant on the loose!" the guy in the middle yelled into his headset.

"Oh yes, there is a mutant on the lose." I use, moving my left wrist slowly in a clock wise direction. The guy fell to his knees with no noise. His body twitched as it lay down, and with a sudden jolt, he stopped. The other two looked petrified.

"And that's not all I can do…" taunting them, I raised my arms, feeling the power of Pyro; I forced it out of me. With a sudden release of energy, fire escaladed from my finger tips. There screams echoed around me as I walked right through the fire and there burning corpses. The fire followed in pursuit, but not as quickly as I was. I walked, corridor after corridor, killing all those I could see. But it wasn't until I rounded the last corridor to the central part of the building that I heard voices…to be specific, there voices. The x-men. They were busy fighting, as my head popped across one side of the wall. I wasn't willing to fight my family just yet, but that didn't mean I didn't intend to. I watched as Lance, Blob and Toad took them all on. They were doing quite well without me. As I watched Toad fly over Kitty, I could help have a feeling something bad was going to happen. My gaze turned to Lance, who was taking on Cyclops and Kurt. Kurt was passed out a buried under a pile of rubble. Cyclops was digging for him at the same time as trying to blast Lance. Blob had Rogue, Jean and Amara on the go. I felt little sympathy for my ex-roommate as Blobs fist hit her straight in the face, knocking her through a wall.

And then the unthinkable happened. As I stared at Amara's body, buried under the rubble, I noticed movement. Toad. He carried a metal slab from some part of debris, and aimed straight for Kitty. I could help myself, I was screaming a warning before I realised whose team I was on. The metal slab cut through her, the injury far beyond healing. She feel to the ground, surprised echoed on her features. I rushed towards her, and kneeled to my once best friend. Dead. There was nothing I could do but stare at her body. A fire built up inside me. but I couldn't release It on the one person I wanted to. Instead, I stood up slowly, and pushed every x-men away from me. there bodies slamming into the wall. My heart lay cold in the midst of fire. Nothing was worth fighting for if my best friend wasn't around to keep me on tracks.

"Get out." I said, my voice sounding calmer than I felt. I spoke directly to Lance who shrugged and led the two other guys out of the room.

"JEAN, FOR FUCK SAKE. STAY. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD." I turned directly towards her, fully aware of how bright I glowed. Something my mother told me I only did when I was full of energy and emotion. A deadly mixture, she had said, but also the most powerful. All I had to do was release that energy and the x-men would be no more. But I couldn't do that to my family. I raised both arms to the room and simply knocked them all out. They feel in a heap on the floor. I swallowed the energy that burned inside me. I just couldn't let it go. Not now. With the energy gone from me, I walked slowly away, pretending the incident never happened.

Magneto couldn't have been happier with the results of the evening. The item he wanted, he had got. The x-men had been defeated, one of them killed. Xavier was in a coma, something I was unaware of. With one x-man dead and the professor in a coma, the x-men were weak. To busy grieving their loss. But I know couldn't concentrate on the "cause" Magneto kept banging on about. It seemed like a loud of bullshit the first time he brought it up, but now it seemed empty. It was obvious what he wanted. After all, that's why he created Genosha. But now was for action. And I was the only one capable of moving it on.


	31. Chapter 31

I want to leave. I just need to think of how and when. Magneto rarely leaves me alone, and when he does, my mother is on the case. I haven't seen Pietro since that talk before the mission. Not that it matters, anyway. I just know I don't want to be apart of this. Or the X-men. Neither feels like home anymore. And that's all I want. But I'll never get it. I walk around the castle, acting like my confident self, ignoring everyone who talks to me. But it's just for show. I'm thinking of everything I could do.

Three weeks past in a flash. I barely notice the difference in days. It's all the same. Meeting, eating sleeping. With the occasional lesson from mum. A nice treats, apparently. It wasn't until the fourth week that I broke the habit. I walked up to Magneto's chambers instead of lying in bed. He was surprised, but not pleased to see me.

"Can I help you, Ultimate?" he asked his voice monotone.

"Why won't you let Pietro see me?" not point jumping around a bit to get the answers. Magneto didn't look pleased with the question.

"Ultimate, can we talk abo-"

"Why?" Magneto let out a sigh, before standing up.

"Because I don't want some little tramp dating my son."

"Tramp? Me? Naah, I never…" I said, looking down at the clothes I wore. As far as I could be bothered to tell, they were expensive. My hand rose instinctively. "Just because you're dating my mother, doesn't mean I won't kill you…" my eyes narrowed as I watched his body jerk in pain. His eyes started to roll backwards when I was pulled away. Tinashe looked at me, her eyes a blood curdling red.

"Don't Roxy." She dragged me off.

"He called me a tramp!" I pleaded.

"It doesn't give you an excuse to kill your father…" she froze. "oops." I looked at her bemused.

"You have got to be kidding…" I shake my head, falling to the ground.

"Get up Roxy, you tramp." I glared at her. She laughed.

"Does he know?"

"No. he still thinks you Remy's"

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you tell him Remy was the father?"

"Oh," she shook her head, clearly thinking I was going to ask something else. "Well, he was there at the birth and he was the only on who knew in the first place. It seemed easier that way…" I nodded along with her.

"I wish Remy was my father. At least he isn't a bastard." I walked away from her, a sudden urge to throw myself of a cliff erupted from my brain. And it was clear what I had to do.

I teleported myself back to my room and looked through the items of clothing. I had to act upon this now, before it leaves my mind…


	32. Chapter 32

I decide, as I put on the floor length blue dress that sat in the wardrobe, that I shall keep the whole fact that Pietro and I were half brother and sister a secret. It wouldn't do well for our non-existent relationship, and there was enough stain as there was. I walked slowly away from my room. The best place, I decided, was the flight of stairs leading to one of the towers by the edge of the castle. The same edge that lead to the vast ocean.

I walk slowly, in no rush to get there but wanting to give enough time for Pietro to notice. I take several corners before reaching the stairs. I sigh as I get there. And then, counting to ten, I climb the stairs. I get about half way up the stairs when I notice a window. _The window._ I remember now, the plan was implanted in my brain ever since that dream. I just had to awake it.

I knew Pietro would come running, he always would. And within seconds, he was by my side. I stood up on the window ledge and turned to face him, my expression sad.

"Get down from there Roxy, you'll fall…" he said, his voice was even, obviously trying not to panic. I gave a small smile.

"Like you care…" I say, taking a step backwards. "You haven't given me the time or day since I got here!" he looks at my feet, and then at me.

"I do care! It's just father…" he starts

"Father this father that! That all I ever hear!" I say, the sarcasm screaming from my voice. "Just you wait till I over throw him" I say, leaving the words trailing. Then I take the final step out of the window and fall to the grand ocean below…


	33. Chapter 33

Pietro leaned out of the window, watching as the one girl he had ever had feeling for plummeted to her death. He couldn't believe what he saw as he yelled her name over and over again in hopes that this was all a bad dream and that Roxy was still in fact standing with him.

"Pietro, why are you yelling?" Magneto called up the stairs. Pietro flew down them, knocking into his father. For the first time in his life, he wanted his father to comfort him.

"It's Roxy. She jumped out of the window…" Magneto pushed his son away, calling for his Acolytes as he moved.

It took an hour to search the waters, but no body was found. Magneto concluded that the girl had simply drowned, and her body drifted away. Tinashe took the news the hardest, and refused to see anybody. Remy stayed strangely calm, the news obviously had not affected on him. Pietro disappeared, no longer caring how much his father told him that she was gone, he went to find the girl he loved.

Everything was normal at the institute. A small brown haired girl with her hair in a ponytailed walked confidently down the corridor, away from the infirmary.

"KITTY!" Kurt yelled, slamming into the girl, bringing her into a big hug. "how are you?" Kitty laughed.

"I feel strangely good, ya know, because of the whole "being dead" thing" she laughed as she looked up into the blue face of her friend. "I still can't believe Jean saved me though…"

"You won't believe anything until you hear this." A voice sounded from behind her. She turned to look into the blue eyes if Pietro.

"Believe what?" she asked, her eyes widening with curiosity.

"Roxy is dead."

* * *

is this the end? Probably.

i don't know whether i should do a sequel, what do you guys think? i mean, it took so much effort in finishing this one...

keep your eyes open for my next fanfiction :)


End file.
